Jena Mason: The Hogwarts Years
by AnotherMissWeasley
Summary: According to JKR, Bill fell for Fleur, but what if that never happened? Bill Weasley meets Jena Mason when they are both 11. Years pass and the friendship grows into something else. Can they realise how they feel and do something about it in time?
1. Going to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is a Bill/OC story, and will follow through the characters later years at school. If all goes well, there are a few sequels planned. Let me know what you think of this.**

Chapter One

**1st September 1981**

An eleven year old girl stood on platform nine and three quarters, looking around in awe. She smiled widely and her green eyes shone as she thought of everything that was about to happen to her. She could barely keep her eyes off the large sleek red train, but tore them away when she heard her mother call her name for the third time.

" I promise, Mum," Jennifer Isobel Malone said, rolling her eyes, and tossing her light brown hair over one shoulder, " I'll write to you at least once a week. "

Isobel Malone, a woman who looked rather much like her daughter, smiled fondly and hugged the eleven year old tightly, fussing over her as she did so, and repeating her demands for letters, requests that her daughter behave herself, and urges to make good new friends.

" I'll be fine," Jennifer - better known as Jena - said, " I always am, aren't I? You just look after yourself. "

Her mother shrugged and watched with a sigh as Jena leaned over the pram beside her and kissed the twins girls who lay there, sleeping soundly. Anna and Sophia were barely two months old, and had sparked Jena's father to walk out on the family, claiming things hadn't been right in a long time, and this was the only thing he could think to do.

Jena glanced at the clock and looked around the platform, seeing other people hurry towards the train.

" I should really get going Mum," she said with a small smile, trying to hide how nervous she actually was.

Jena's mother pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a final kiss on the cheek before watching her go with a sad sort of smile. Jena waved goodbye to her mother, but started to feel excited about what was going to be happening next - she could think of nothing better than being surrounded by magical people her own age, and getting to go to this magical school.

She wandered down the train, looking for somewhere to sit, and feeling far to nervous to sit with lots of people she didn't know. Eventually, she saw a compartment where only a small girl with curly blonde hair was sat.

Jena smiled and slid open the door, startling the girl a little, " Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is a bit crowded. "

" Sure," the girl said, smiling and nodding at the seat opposite her.

" Are you a first year too? " Jena asked, judging from the other girl's size and lack of company.

" Yeah," the girl confirmed, " I'm Daisy Holmes, by the way. "

" Jennifer Mason," Jena said, immediately feeling at ease with this girl, " but call me Jena. "

Throughout the train journey, the two girls spoke plenty and both felt like they were going to be firm friends. Jena found out that Daisy was the daughter of a muggle mother and a muggle-born father, while Daisy found out that both Jena's mother was pure-blooded and her father a half blood.

They spoke about this, that and almost everything, and by the time the train pulled up and it was time to get off, they were determined to stick together. No-one wanted to be alone, and Jena was glad she'd already found someone she could talk to. She hoped Daisy would be in her classes - in her house.

As they walked along, down the stone path, a huge man stood at the end of it, waving his vast arm in one directions, " Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way! " he shouted.

Jena tried not to gape at the man as they passed him and looked at the lake and out across it - in front of them were several little wooden boats, and the huge man shouted at them to get into them in threes.

Jena and Daisy clambered into one boat, and moments later, a boy was standing on the edge of the platform, overlooking the boats.

" Mind if I get in with you two? " he asked, running a hand through his bright red hair as he flashed them a grin.

" Be our guest," Jena said, sliding over to make room for him.

" Bill Weasley," the boy said, the smile still present on his face, giving Jena the impression that he was always so calm and cheery.

" Jena Mason," Jena said, finding it hard not to smile at the boy, who seemed to fill everyone he came into contact with, with the same optimism and laidack nature that he held himself. " And this is Daisy Holmes. "

" A pleasure," Bill said as the boats started to row themselves towards the castle.

Soon they were lined up in front of the great hall, waiting to be sorted into their houses. Jena stood between Bill and Daisy, trying to focus on remaining calm, but the only person who seemed capable of that was Bill, and Jena had no idea how he couldn't be phased by it at all.

" What house are you hoping for? " Bill asked, looking at the two girls, who he had decided, on the short boat journey, that he could see himself being friends with.

" I don't know," Daisy said in a quiet voice, " does it always go in families? Because my dad was in Hufflepuff, but I don't know if I'm that much like him. I mean, I wouldn't mind being there, but ... I don't know. "

" Sometimes goes in families," Bill supplied, " but not always. My mum and dad were both in Gryffindor - I hope that's where I am though. It sounds like the best one. "

" Yeah," Jena said, " my mum was a Gryffindor but my dad was a Ravenclaw. I'm happy enough as long as I'm not Slytherin - I haven't heard one good thing about _Slytherin. "_

" Just as long as I'm with some decent people," Daisy said, looking hopefully at Jena.

Jena held her breath as she sat on the stool with the hat on her head a few minutes later. She waited anxiously to see which house she'd be in, and it wasn't long before the hat declared,

" GRYFFINDOR! "

Jena smiled and at the applause, went off to join her new housemates. She sat down beside Daisy, and minutes later, they were joined by Billl.

Jena breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she wouldn't be alone for the next seven years. No, she was certain that her two new friends would be ones to keep, and she'd aleady made a good start to her time at the school.


	2. Starting 4th Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two

Three years on, a 14 year old Jena stood on the platform, ready to board the train for her 4th year of school.

Her first three years at school had been brilliant, and she came to see Hogwarts as another home - it was the most magical place she could ever have imagined, and she was surrounded by friends who she could almost count as her family.

Daisy and Bill were her two best friends, and the three of them were rarely apart - Jena couldn't describe their friendships, but both were important to her and they were always there for each other. Bill's family had also taken to Jena, and his mother allowed she and Daisy to stay over for awhile every summer, as well as sending her well wishes ot them in her letters to Bill, and sending them Christmas presents.

This summer, Jena had spent most of it with her mother and sisters, who were now 3, but spent the last two weeks at the Weasley's house - the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley was very kind to her, and Mr Weasley was the sort of man who took everything in the house in his stride, leaving his wife to fuss over things. Bill had several siblings, and Jena loved being around them - Bill complained that they were annoying, but Jena found each of them charming in their own little way.

His brother Charlie was about to start his second year, and Jena could fondly see the red headed quidditch star as her own little brother. 8 year old Percy spent all his time with his nose in a book, while 6 year old twins Fred and George ran around playing pranks and causing complete mayhem. 4 year old Ron and 3 year old Ginny - the only girl - were adorable and reminded Jena of her two sisters.

" Mum! Geroff me! " Bill groaned as his mother hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Jena laughed at him, and he scowled at her over his mother's shoulder.

" We really should get going," Jena said, trying to supress a smirk.

Mrs Weasley released her eldest - and most favoured - son reluctantly, looking at he, Jena, Daisy and Charlie. " Be good - all of you," she said, as if the girls were her children too, " no getting into trouble. "

" We're always good," Bill shrugged.

Mrs Weasley scoffed, hands on hips, but Bill just gave her that effortless grin. He checked his watch, ready to leave, but rolled his eyes when he saw that Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to hug Jena and showed no signs of letting go.

" C'mon, or we'll miss the train," he said, apologising to his younger brothers as he grasped Jena's hand and tugged her away from them.

" What's the matter, Bill? " Jena asked with a joking smile as she, Bill and Daisy clambered aboard the train, " not jealous are you? "

Bill smirked a little, " Yes, Jena. That's exactly it," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Jena shrugged, " Don't be like that - I don't intend to ditch my best friend for a couple of 6 year olds. "

" Glad to hear it. "

The three of them went off to sit in a compartment together. Daisy sat beside Jena, Bill opposite them. Jena smiled as she leaned back and stretched her legs out, putting her feet up on Bill's knees.

Bill smirked, " You comfortable there? " he asked.

" Very," she smiled back at him.

Bill was one of those people that was efortlessly charming, and almost everyone he came into contact with liked him and got on with him. He was one of the most intelligent people Jena knew, and she couldn't recall how many times she had him sorting her Ancient Runes homework out for her. He was also always there when anyone annoyed her, to calm her down, or when she was feeling upset to cheer her up. He and Daisy were the best friends anyone could ask for.

The compartment doors slid open, and a tall dark haired boy stood there - Mark Chang was in the year above Jena and her friends, and was on Ravenclaw's quidditch team. While Jena played no quidditch herself, she was an avid supporter of the Gryffindors, and their star seeker, Charlie. A pair of his friends were stood with him.

Mark wasn't neccessarily a bad guy, he was just a little self involved and sometimes too vain.

" Hey," he said, nodding at Bill first - everyone seemed to know who Bill was, before smiling at Daisy and glancing at Jena, " Hey. "

Jena wasn't particularly interested in him, and she simply nodded, " Hi Mark. "

" Good summer? " he asked.

" Not bad," she said, grinning at Bill before looking back at Mark, " you? "

" Yeah," he nodded. There was a moment of silence, before Mark smiled easily, " Looking forward to the Hogsmede trips this year? " he asked, though his attentions seemed to be direction at Jena.

" I suppose," she said, though she'd never had a date for the trips - all last year, she'd gone with Bill and Daisy, or just Daisy when Bill was going with one of the girls he was so popular with.

" Any plans for the first one? " he asked.

Jena couldn't resist a smile, though not because she was impressed, but because she was amused by him, " Not really, but it's a few months off, isn't it? "

" Maybe I'll see you there," Mark said with a grin.

" Yeah, maybe," Jena said, though she had no intentions of agreeing with this. Mark seemed satisfied by this, and with another grin, walked off. When he'd closed the doors behind him, Daisy glanced at her friend.

" Are you really going with him? " Daisy asked Jena.

" No way, I'm going with you guys," Jena replied instantly, making Bill laugh loudly, " Mark Chang can go on his own ... or with some other girl ... either way, I don't care. "

" Want me to take care of him? " Bill asked, " get him to back off? "

Jena laughed.

Bill narrowed his eyes, making Jena stop laughing abruptly, " Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't joking? Bill, while I appreciate the thought, I just can't imagine you "taking care" of anyone. You're far too good natured to go around starting fights with people. "

" Maybe," Bill shrugged, " but I'd start a fight with anyone who annoys my friends. "

The feast once they were at Hogwarts was a joyous occasion, and everyone celebrated in being together again with their friends. As everyone headed back to their common rooms, one of the 7th years called out, " Party time! "

Jena smiled - common room parties were always lots of fun. Someone always managed to sneak lots of food from the kitchens, the music was extremely loud and everyone had lots and lots of fun, staying up as late as possible.

They went up to the common room, and while Bill was grabbed by some of the lads and pulled into a large group of them, Jena and Daisy went to sit with some of the girls from their dormitory.

" So," Lucy Shaw said, a grin playing on her lips, " guess who I ran into over the summer? "

" Who? " chorused three of four girls in unison.

" Well," Lucy started with a wide smile, " I was in Flourish and Blotts about two weeks ago, and I saw Zack Belby. "

" Who? " frowned Jena.

" You know! " Lucy said, rolling her eyes, " blonde guy, tall, 6th year. Plays Beater for Hufflepuff! Anyway, we got to talking, and we went to the ice cream parlour, and we're kinda ... together. "

The other girls laughed at their friends good luck, and this inevitably led to a conversation about who the other girls were attracted to, though at the tender age of 14 - almsot 15 for some of them - those feelings hadn't arose in everyone yet.

" What about you? " asked Lucy, looking at Jena.

Jena shrugged, " There's no-one I like really. "

Lucy nodded and moved onto Daisy, but Jena didn't hear her answer because another figure walked over to the girls. Bill gave them that charming grin, looking around at all of them.

" Does anyone fancy getting over here and joining in the party? "

Jena was much more outgoing than her friends, and she had no problem with being loud and out there. She was also the one with the most personality and temper sometimes. When no-one replied to Bill, Jena stood up, " Depends what you had in mind," she said.

Bill pointed to the other side of the common room, where half of the Gryffindors were jumping up and down to the loud music, " What do you say? " he asked.

" What are we waiting for? " Jena said, brushing past him and heading towards the busy crowds.

As the end of the night, the common room was a mess, and most people had gone up to bed, leaving only Daisy, Bill and Jena sitting around the fire. Jena yawned and stretched out on the sofa - the three friends were the sort of people who could talk for hours and hours without even having much to say.

She allowed her eyes to drift closed her a moment or two, but when she tired to open them again, she couldn't be bothered. She sighed a little and curled up on the sofa, reaching for the nearest object to use as a pillow. Her hand found something warm, and she shuffled closer, resting her head against the warm thing.

Sleep consumed Jena and she settled down in contentment, dropping off to sleep quickly.

" She asleep? " Daisy asked, from her place in the armchair opposite the couch Jena sat on.

Bill smiled a little, looking at the figure next to him, " I think so," he said quietly. He was quite suprised but Jena was a good enough friend that he didn't care - they were all quite tactile, and spending almost every day together for over three years meant that you got extremely comfortable around people.

Jena made a little noise in her sleep and shuffled closer to Bill, turning her face against his shoulder. Bill shrugged and allowed himselfto be used as a pillow. He debated waking her up and getting her to go to her dorm, but he decided he didn't have the heart to do it, and he left her to it.

It was about an hour later, that Jena stirred, opening her eyes blearily and looking around in slight confusion.

" Hey sleeping beauty," Daisy said, looking up from her book, " I think it's time we went to bed. "

Jena looked at Bill as she sat up, " Sorry," she said, shaking her head, though he simply smiled. She glanced at the clock on the other side of the room and groaned, " Merlin - is that really the time? No way am I getting up for class tomorrow. "

" You'll be fine," Bill said, as the three of them started towards their dorms, and stopped at the bottom of the stone stairs to talk.

" Easy for you to say," Jena scoffed, " you manage to breeze your way through every single class without listening. The rest of us have to actually take the effort to listen. "

" Not that you do," Bill pointed out, " you're much better at day dreaming, copying my notes after class and having me do half your homework. "

Jena shrugged, " You've got to stick with what you know, Bill. "

In the morning, Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables during breakfast, and the Gryffindor tables was abuzz with everyone comparing them.

" What have you got first? " asked Daisy, looking at her friends.

" Ancient Runes," said Jena, with a groan.

" Snap," said Bill, waving his own timetable in the air.

" Muggle Studies," Daisy said, sighing, " great - first lesson back and I'm on my own. Thanks for abandoning me. "

" You're very welcome," said Bill cooly, as he rolled his eyes, " after all, we _did _plan it out that way on purpose. "

By the end of the way, the friends had fallen into a familiar pattern that occured many times during their schooling. Bill was lounging back on the sofa, nothing bothering him, because precious little ever did. He'd finished his homework for the day already. Daisy was working her way through hers, occasionaly frowning, and finding things hard, though she said nothing about them out loud. Jena, meawhile, was no-where near as quiet, and groaned in frustration, tossing aside the parchment.

" What's wrong? " asked Bill, reaching up and picking up the discarded parchment.

Jena watched him in annoyance as he read over the paper, only raising his eyebrows. " Jena, you _know _how to do this," he said simply, jabbing one finger at it, " it's the stuff we went through at the end of last year - don't you remember? "

" Of course I don't," Jena said easily.

Bill shook his head in exasperation, " I don't even know why you took the subject," he told her, " if you've had enough of it by now, then what're you going to be like next year, or by 7th year. "

" I'll be fine," Jena said, " I'll always have you to sponge off. And I chose it because it was this or Divination. "

" Also a vry good subject if you give it the time of day," Bill pointed out.

Jena scoffed, " It's a load of rubbish - Trelawny's an old fraud, and there's nothing _to _it! "

" That's not true," Bill said lightly, handing back her work, with the right answer written underneath the problem she'd most been struggling with, " I'll admit Trelawny's a nutter, but she wouldn't have the job if she wasn't doing something right. "

" Fine," Jena said, sitting up, " then prove you're right. Get her to give you a decent prediciton because 10 Galleons says you can't. "

" Fine," Bill echoed with a self-satisfied smirk, " although it would be easier for you to just give me your money now and save us some time and effort. "

Three days later, Bill came into the common room after a Divination lesson to find Daisy and Jena sitting together, gossiping about something or other.

" Well? " Jena asked, lazily glancing over her shoulder at him.

" I spoke to Trelawny" he said, flopping down onto the sofa, " and she told me I'm going to marry a striking red headed Healer, several years after becoming a curse breaker. I got a prediction, so pay up. "

" That's not a decent predicition," Jena said, rolling her eyes, " how do I know she hasn't made that up from the top of her head? "

Bill shrugged, " Well ... I wouldn't mind being a curse breaker. You know, cracking codes, working with runes, all that. "

" Doesn't prove that's a proper prediction," said Jena triumphantly.

" Doesn't prove it's not," Bill contered.

Jena looked at him and as their eyes locked, neither of them wanted to be the first to break the gaze, making Daisy roll her eyes. The pair of them were ridiculously competitive, though in some ways there was no competition.

Without looking away from him, Jena said, " Fine. But I'm not paying you. "

" And I'm not paying you," Bill said.

Jena looked away, allowing herself to smile. " I'll tell you what, curse breaker," she said, shaking her head and making her light brown curls bob about, " I'll pay up on the day that you marry this so-called red headed healer. "

" Then it's a deal," Bill nodded, knowing Jena didn't believe this prediction one little bit. He couldn't resist a smirk, " would you like to be one of the bridesmaids? "

" I'd love to," Jena said through her laughter.


	3. The Owlery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is a few snap shots to give you an idea of the relationship between the characters.**

Chapter Three

Six weeks later, Jena was sitting alone in the common room. It was the middle of October, and she sat on the usual sofa in front of the fire, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and a roll of parchment in front of her.

She sighed, stopping to chew on the end of the quill.

It was a Sunday evening, but she found herself all alone because Daisy had gone to check out a library book on animals - since she seemed to be very interested in animals, even if none of her friends were - and Bill was God knew where - probably at the owlery, or seeing some teacher. The other three girls from the dorm were up there talking away - it wasn't that Jena didn't like them, but they were too girly for her. They were giggly and squealing, and though Jena like them, she couldn't put up with them for too long. That was why she had Bill and Daisy - they both were the right level of down-to-earth, and only a little bit crazy.

She looked around the common room and she bit down on the quill, and returned to her writing. She pored over it, her quill moving across the page, as she thought of new details to write in her letter.

Her mother's latest letter had been full of tales of the twins' - Anna and Sophia - mischiefs, and questions about how Jena was doing, how all of her friends were, and if she'd found a boyfriend yet.

Jena was answering her mother's last question in the negative, when a hand touched her shoulder.

She almost jumped out of her skin and she looked around to see Bill standing behind the sofa, a smirk on his face at her reaction. He squeezed her shoulder a little, before coming around to take a seat opposite her.

As he passed her, Jena hissed in annoyance and reached out to swat at his arm. " William Weasley, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack? "

He shrugged in his most offhand manner, " I wasn't going to mention it to you, but ... well, yeah. "

Jena tried to stop herself smiling, but she knew where Bill was involved, she couldn't resist his grin. Instead, she shrugged a little, " Fair enough, but if you're going to do that, would you mind waiting until after Christmas - Christmas is my favourite time of year. "

" I know it is," Bill nodded, " and I'll consider it but only because I wouldn't want to deprive my mother of the chance to knit a christmas sweater for our dearest Jennifer. "

" Thank you, William," Jena said, with mock gradititude heavy across her voice.

Bill rolled his eyes at her, though his good natured smile remained, and Jena couldn't help but look at him for a few seconds - he was always smiling, and she loved that.

" Where did you go, anyway? " Jena asked Bill, returning her gaze to her letter, her quill moving across the page again.

" Library," he said.

Jena scoffed, " You _know_ where that it? Bill, when have you _ever _studied for an exam? You can't have used the library much. "

" Yeah, but I know where it is," he said, " and I wasn't there to study or anything, so don't worry about me. "

" Did you see Daisy in there? " Jena asked.

Bill nodded.

A minute or so later, Jena looked up and asked, " What were you doing in the library if you weren't studying? "

" I went to tell Charlie that mum sent a letter about him behaving. Wants me to watch over him or something - she's still really annoyed about that detention he got last week - you know for - "

" Trying to ride one of the hippogriffs," Jena finished, with a smirk, " I _was _there when he did it. "

Bill nodded as though he'd only just remembered, " Oh, that's right, of course you were there," he said. He paused before smirking a little, " Hey, didn't you grab my arm when they flew over our heads because you were scared? "

" Shut up," Jena said, signing her name at the bottom of the paper and tossing aside her quill, and not lifting her head to avoid him seeing her blush.

There was a pause, before Bill laughed, " Seriously, Jena, how could you be scared of a hippogriff? "

" I wasn't scared of the _hippogriff," _Jena said, looking at him, and talking as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, " just the fact that it was flying right over our heads - you know I don't like flying. "

" You were on the ground," pointed out Bill cooly, " there was no flying involved. "

" There was," Jena argued, though she couldn't hold up under his gaze and muttered, " just not by me. "

" You're such a wimp," Bill told her.

Jena stood up, folding her letter in half and told her friend, " If you can't find anything nice to say, then I'm going to love you and leave you. "

" Don't be that way," said Bill, as she walked away, and he sounded sincerely sorry, as he stood there and wondered if he'd gone too far. He was always teasing her, and it was a regular thing for them to annoy each other, but he couldn't tell sometimes if he'd gone too far.

Jena smirked a little, walking over to the portrait hole. She wasn't annoyed at Bill in the slightest but saw no harm in letting him think she was.

"Jena! " he called after her, " don't be like that! "

Jena turned around to face him, smiling innocently, " Like what? I'm just going to the owlery. I wanted to send this letter to my mum. "

" You're terrible," Bill told her.

"I know," Jena nodded, " I'm going to hell. "

" See you there," Bill said, throwing her a wink. He looked down at her - already started his growth spurt, and towering above almost everyone in their year - and raised his eyebrows, " are we going to the owlery then? "

Jena nodded a little, and Bill laid a hand in the small of her back, guiding her through the portrait hole. Jena's mouth upturned into a smile at the way Bill always gave her a little touch on the arm, or touched her back when they walked.

Bill's fingers trailed halfway up her back, absently tracing her shape, before dropping his hand.

They walked towards the tower where they'd be able to send Jena's letter off with one of the school's owls. Jena sighed once they were halfway up the stairs, " I wish we hadn't bothered," she said, " I never realised how many stairs there were to this place! "

Bill coughed a cough which sounded oddly like "lazy", though he put his hand under her elbow and started to tow her up the stairs. Jena laughed and had a bit more enthusiasm about the situation, and picked up the pace, since she knew Bill wouldn't let her go. She found herself secretly enjoying Bill's hold, though she pushed that thought aside almost as suddenly as it had entered her mind.

At the top of the tower, Jena fed the owl she wanted - a beautiful tawny owl - and then sent off the letter. Jena watched the owl go with a smile, and turned around to see Bill watching her.

She noticed the frown on his face and felt that something was wrong.

" What's wrong? " she asked.

" It's ten minutes past curfew," he said, shaking his head. " I didn't realise we'd taken so long to get here, but we'd better hurry back. "

Jena laughed, " Is that all? The fearless Bill Weasley not up for a bit of adventure? I thought you liked all that stuff - live a little, you always tell me. "

" I'm always up for adventure," he replied, offended at the thought of him not being so, " but I just don't class polishing the trophies without magic as adventerous. "

" I suppose," shrugged Jena, brushing past him and to the door, " and Daisy'll be wondering where we are. "

" Daisy will be fine," Bill told her, " she'll be sat in the common room, being nagged to death by Charlie about flobberworms or dragons or hippogriffs. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the pair of us getting back. "

Jena couldn't resist a little smirk, " Live a little, Bill," she said, echoing the words she'd heard him say so many times, when she was worried about going somewhere out of bounds, or handing in the homework late (not that he ever gave his in late, the hypocrite. No, his was always perfect, even if he didn't give any thought to it)

Bill said nothing, but was smiling too, and he reached out and opened the door, leading the way down the winding stairs of the tower. They half ran down the stairs of the tower, until they reached the bottom, and Bill put his arm out, to stop Jena getting past him.

Jena felt ridiclous as Bill peered around the edge of the door as if they were somehting out of a spy film - they were only just past the curfew. As long as they didn't cross Filch - one person, in the whole of the school - they'd be fine. She doubted that any of the teachers would mind so much, and especially not because it was Bill. Somehow, everyone seemed to love Bill. Sometimes Jena didn't find it hard to see why.

The pair of them walked down the corridor, trying to remain quiet.

Bill had to admit, just to himself, that he was quite enjoying this. No matter how ridiculous or small it seemed, he liked being reckless. He knew this could hardly be classed as reckless, but it didn't hurt to break a rule or two.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Jena was still there, though he knew she hadn't gone anywhere. As he glanced at her, he saw that she was looking down, and she looked up to meet his eye. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face and smiled at him.

Bill wasn't sure if he'd realised it before, but Jena had a smile quite like no-one elses.

He looked away quickly when he realised what he'd just thought - Jena was his friend, he reasoned with himself. Of course he thought she had a nice smile - she was a pretty girl, and there was no harm in recognising that, but it didn't mean anything. He was sure it didn't.

They continued down the corridors, passing a long line of suits of armour, almost back to the common room, when there was a whistling from around the corner.

Jena cursed quietly, but Bill turned to face her, shaking his head to make her shut up. She was looking at him, her eyes wider than usual, and he acted quickly, grasping her hand and pulling her to the other side of the corridor. He looked around for a hiding place and sighed, realising he'd have to settle for the suit of armour.

He quickly moved behind it, still holding Jena's hand, and tugged her with him.

He dropped her hand and Jena gave him an annoyed look when she realised there was very little room there - she'd have got behind a seperate suit of armour if she'd had time, but when she looked around the edge of it, she saw that Filch was making his way up the corridor, and was quite close.

" Do you _want _detention? " Bill whispered, grabbing her at the shoulders and pulling her back to the armour would conceal both of their forms.

Jena stood with her back to the wall, and Bill faced her, with his back to the suit of armour. They were stood so close together that Jena was almost pressed right up against him. Somehow, this felt different from the friendly hugs they shared, or the occasional arm around each others shoulders. This felt sort of ... intimate. Closer.

Jena could feel the blush rising in her cheeks - she'd never been so close to anyone, she didn't think. She'd never had a boyfriend, and she'd never even kissed anyone. Never been on a date. The only person to ever show any interest in her was Mark Chang, and so far it hadn't gotten anywhere, becuase she knew he was waiting for the next Hogsmede trip. She'd never even had a crush on anyone.

" Sorry," Bill mouthed to her, trying not to feel awkward about it. It didn't bother him, but he oculd tell that Jena didn't quite know where to look, or what to do with herself.

She shook her head silently, her eyes locking on his for the briefest moment, before she looked down.

Bill looked around and saw that Filch had gone.

He nodded at Jena, and then moved out from their little hiding please. Jena followed him a second later, and they glanced at each other, neither quite knowing what to say.

Bill made the first move and broke the tension, knowing if he said something now, they could just ignore it and pretend nothin ever happened. Neither of them even understood why that moment had felt so different to all the other times they spent together, and neither _wanted _to think about it.

" So ... close call," Bill said, clearing his throat.

Jena smiled, and then it was like nothing had happened, " Adventerous enough for you? "

He shrugged, " For now," he said, as they walked again, " but tomorrow we're going for a stroll in the Forbidden Forest. I hear they have giant spiders in there - bigger than sofas and desks. Some of them are even as big as houses. Up for it? "

Jena pulled a face, " I hate spiders. "

" Wimp," Bill muttered, nudging her shoulder.

" Bully," she said, shoving him, harder than he'd expected.

Bill couldn't think of a decent insult, so he settled for, " Stupid girl. "

" Git," Jena countered.

They stopped at the portrait hole, and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who eyed them disapprovingly, but swung open obligingly. Bill gave his friend that charming grin and gestured to the portrait hole with one arm, " After you," he said, with a sincere sound that didn't match with the insults they'd only just being throwing around.

" Thank you," Jena said, as their mock argument was over.

Bill simply continued to grin as he watched her walk ahead of him.


	4. Dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Four

The next day, Jena sat in the common room with Daisy. They were sat by the fire, talking quietly with Lucy, who was one of the girls who shared their dormitory. It was the beginning of the day, and the boys still hadn't come down from their own dorm yet, so there was no sign of Bill.

Lucy stood up, " I should be getting to breakfast," she said, " I was going to meet Zack and some of his friends down there. "

" Oh wait," Jena said, shaking her head, " there was something I wanted to tell you ... it's nothing, honestly, but I ... I was going to tell Daisy anyway, and you're good with boys Lucy, so while you're here ... "

" What are you babbling about? " Lucy asked, sitting back down in confusion.

There was a pause, before Jena looked at her two friends. She didn't know exactly what to say and she looked from one to the other and back again, feeling like she was being stupid about what had happened the previous day.

" It's Bill," Jena finally said, glancing at the stone steps to the boys dormitories and hoping he wouldn't appear when she was halfway through telling them. She tore her eyes away from the stairs in time to hear Lucy say,

" What about him? Did you kiss him? Oh my God, are you secretly dating? "

" Don't be stupid," said Jena, shaking her head.

" Then what? " Lucy asked impatiently, while Daisy sighed a little too.

Jena started recounting the tale of what she and Bill had gotten up to the day before, hiding from Filch, and she finished with, " And I _know _it sounds stupid, but we were stood there, quite close together, sort of pressed against each other. It was ... it wasn't like anything before. It wasn't even like it was Bill. They way I felt ... sort of funny inside ... but I've never felt like that with Bill. It was like he was someone I was only just seeing for the first time. "

" Then what happened? " Lucy asked, while Daisy's eyes widened in interest.

" Then nothing happened," Jena finished, " I probably made a fool out of myself. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I blushed a bit, and he apologised for being so close, and then Filch had gone, so we just moved out of the way and back into the corridor. It felt a little awkward at first, but then we acted liked nothing had happened, and everything was back to normal. No more feeling funny inside. He was just ... Bill. "

" Do you think you fancy him? " Lucy asked with a smile.

" No! " Jena replied at once, before blushing and answering quieter, " no, I mean ... no! "

" But you felt like you did? " asked Daisy, " you felt different around him? "

" I guess," Jena shrugged, " but only a little bit. I don't know how to describe it, but it was like nothing I've ever felt before - really surreal. I don't feel like that anymore though. I only sort of saw him different for a minute or so ... it was nothing, right? I mean, he's _Bill! _I could never see Bill that way. "

Lucy and Daisy looked unsure, and Jena wondered if she was as bad at convincing them as she was at convincing herself.

Finally, Daisy said, " You're sure you don't like him? "

" I can't fancy Bill," Jena said, beginning to find the idea more and more ridiculous and feeling that she never should have mentioned it in the first place, " he's my best friend. No way - I was just getting confused. "

" And how do you think he felt about it? " Daisy asked quietly.

" I don't know," Jena said, exasperated, " I'm just confused by the whole thing. He was sort of looking at me, but you know Bill - _nothing _bothers that boy! He was just all cool and smiling and ... Bill. "

There was a pause, before Jena shook her head, " You know what? Don't listen to me. I was just confused over it. It's nothing. "

" If you say so," Lucy nodding, finally. She saw that Jena was still confused, and said, " look - how about you just carry on as normal around him, and see how things go. You're probably right - it was nothing - but see how you feel after a while. Don't stress yourself out over it though. "

" Thanks," Jena nodded gratefully.

Lucy stood up, said a quick goodbye and then walked off, claiming that her handsome boyfriend was waiting for her. Jena shrugged, leaning back against the sofa, shaking all the thoughts from her head.

" Don't worry about it," Daisy said with a kind smile, " it doesn't matter what's going on, as long as you're happy. Bill sees you as his best friend - me, you and Bill, right? He cares about you, and you'll always have that. "

Jena nodded

Meanwhile, in the boys dorms, Bill was fastening his tie up.

" How's it going? " Allan Cole asked, clapping a hand to his dorm-mate's shoulder as he also got ready for school.

"Not bad," Bill shrugged, also thinking of the incident with Jena, though his thoughts were much less complicated - or at least, he wasn't going to tell them all to Allan, like Jena had to her friends.

" How's Jena? " Allan asked, suprising Bill.

Bill raised his eyebrows, " She's ... fine. Why ask me? Don't you see her all the time? "

" Yeah," Allan shrugged, " but not like you do. I mean, you guys are close, right? "

Bill knew what Allan was implying and shook his head, " Yeah, but not like that. Though I think we had ... a thing, yesterday. She was in front of me, just looking at me. And she was blushing. "

" You like her like that? " Allan asked, sitting down on the bed to put one shoe on.

" I don't know," Bill replied truthfully.

" Huh," was Allan's only reply.

When Bill sat down opposite Daisy and Jena at breakfast, he gave them both a smile, and the conversation flowed as naturally as it always did - it was as if neither of them had felt anything the day before, and they both both determined to carry on exactly as they would have done anyway.

" What have you got first? " Bill asked, looking at the girls.

" How have you not memorised the timetable yet? " Daisy asked, shaking her head, " we've all got Potions. "

" Brilliant," Jena muttered," I mean, not that I don't like the subject, but I'm sure Snape has it in for us. And it's always so cold down there in those dungeons! "

" Oh, Snape has it in for all of the Gryffindors," Bill said, waving a hand, " and if you're cold, then wear a jumper under your robes. "

" I hate wearing jumpers," Jena said, shaking her head, " they look all ... lumpy. Not flattering at all. They make _me _look lumpy too. "

" They do not," Bill replied, a little too quickly, before catching himself and adding, " I mean, I'm not saying you look like an oil painting, but I wouldn't quite say lumpy. "

As they started walking to the dungeons, Daisy and Jena ended up behind Bill, who'd gotten caught up with some of the boys from the dorm and was talking to them.

" See? " Daisy said, " things are fine between you two. "

" Yeah," Jena said with a grateful smile, " I don't know what I was thinking ... Bill and I are the same as we've ever been. Must have been having a ... mental moment. "

After classes that day, Jena entered the common room between her two best friends, as she always was, to see people gathered around the notice board.

" What's going on? " Daisy asked curiously

Bill gave her an incredulous look, " How do _we _know? We walked at the exact same time as you did! "

Jena, however, had already walked away from the pair of them to join the crowds around the notice board. She smiled when she saw the notice pinned their - the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year was a week on Saturday.

" Hey guys! " she called over her shoulder, " Hogsmeade, Saturday after next! "

" Thanks Jena! " Bill shouted, much louder than he needed to, " I think you've just informed the entire school. "

Jena knew she should be embarrassed by this, but didn't really care. She easily ignored the stares of other people as she crossed the room to sit with Bill, Daisy, Lucy and Allan.

" Ah, I love Hogsmede," she said, sitting on the floor and stretching out her legs.

" Don't we all? " Bill grinned, " first stop: The Three Broomsticks? "

" Of course," Jena said with a nod.

Their Hogsmeade trips last year had followed a pattern. Jena wandered around with Bill and Daisy - they stopped at the three broomsticks for a large glass of butterbeer, then stopped off at all the neccessary places - Honeydukes, Zonkos, the book shop, Gladrags, and some of the other shops, before taking a long walk to look at the outside of the Shrieking Shack and heading back to the castle at the end of the trip.

Occasionally, Bill had gone out with one of the girls whilst there - he was quite popular with the girls and seemed to turn heads wherever he went. He'd spent time with a couple of girls, but nothing lasted longer than two weeks, and there was never anyone he'd shown a long-term attatchment to. Jena knew, however, that he'd had experience in kissing girls, while she had no experience in kissing boys.

" Who's everyone going with? " asked Lucy, excited.

Jena rolled her eyes, " We're all going with our friends," she said, " because we're sad and single, while you're the only one going with someone else. How _is _Zack these days? "

Lucy pulled a face, " Oh, it's not my fault if none of you are with anyone! "

Bill grinned, throwing an arm around Daisy's shoulders, and the other around Jena's, " I'm perfectly happy to go with my friends. "

Jena smiled, grinning at Bill, " Yeah, you say that now, but you own't be saying that in a few days time, if some pretty blonde asks you to go with her. "

" Nor will you, if some tall, dark and handsome guy asks you to go with _him," _Bill countered.

" Oh never mind who's going with who then, if you're going to argue," Lucy said, shaking her head, " I wish I'd never said anything. "

" Who's arguing? " Jena asked innocently.

" We're not arguing," Bill insisted.

Jena laughed, and Bill ruffled her hair, becuase he knew it annoyed her. Jena groaned in frustration and slapped his arm, making him mess her hair up even more.

Jena could barely remember a time when she and Bill hadn't spent hours in the common room, laughing together and teasing each other, annoying each other and just being themselves. It always felt right, and she had a strong feeling that it always would.

" What about the quidditch match on Saturday then? " Bill asked when he and Jena had settled down long enough to engage in conversation with everyone else.

" What about it? " Jena scoffed, " we're going to win it. "

There was a cheer from her friends at this. Bill and Jena were both big quidditch supporters because they liked to watch Charlie playing and support him, and they were interested in it anyway. Since Charlie idolised his big brother, Bill was often nagged at to come to watch practise, and since Jena was a fan, she usually went along with him. Sometimes it felt like Charlie was her own little brother. Daisy put up with it to cheer on her friend's little brother, but Allan and Lucy had very little tolerance for the sport.

Lucy shook " I wouldn't be so sure about it. Hufflepuff have got a good side. "

" Please," Jena scoffed, "Gryffindor can beat Hufflepuff in their sleep, and you know it. "

" Just because your lover boy's on their team ... " Bill said, teasing the blushing Lucy lightly.

" Yeah, but he's good," Lucy countered.

" He's a beater," Jena said, " it doesn't matter how good he is - you need a star seeker, and we've got the best one Hogwarts has seen in a long time, so get on board and support your house. "

" Yes ma'am," Lucy said, rolling her eyes with a mock salute.

Two hours later, they were all sat at the Gryffindor table together, eating dinner, when a figure came up behind Bill and tapped his shoulder lightly. It was Maria Cross - a Ravenclaw in their year, who Jena knew little about and had little to do with.

Maria was giving Bill a wide smile, and it didn't take a genius to work out what was going to happen next.

" Hey Billy," she smiled, a little too sweetly.

" Um ... hi," Bill said, a little thrown off - no-one ever called him Billy. His friends all new how much he hated it.

" I suppose you saw the noticed about the Hogsmeade trip? " she asked, continuing to smile at him, " because the thing is ... well, it's a little embarrassing, but I don't have anyone to go with. I was hoping you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me? "

Jena felt something burn up inside her, though she couldn't quite describe it. It was like there was a little monster inside her, ready to rip out and lash out at Maria, for reasons she couldn't figure out. Maria had never done anything wrong to her. Jena couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so mad at the other girl ... all she'd done was ask Bill to ... Jena's thoughts came to a halt. Maria had asked Bill out. She couldn't be jealous, could she? Jealous? No. Why would she feel that way? Ridiculous.

She watched closely for Bill's reaction.

Bill turned around to look at she and Daisy. He looked ... hopeful, Jena noted. That annoyed her, but she pushed it away, because if Bill wanted to do something, he was perfectly free to. No way was she gong to stand in his way.

" Do you mind? " he asked, sounding sorry for leaving them behind, but not wanting to turn Maria down.

Daisy was the first to shake her head, closely followed by Jena, who was determined not to stand in his way if it was something he wanted to do.

" Don't worry about us," Jena said, " do whatever makes you happiest. "

She somehow found it painful to watch as Bill turned back to Maria and smiled, " In that case, I'd love to. Why not? " Maria grinned at him, and he added, " I'll see you in the entrance hall on Hogsmeade day then - though I'm sure I'll see you around," he told her, giving her the grin Jena always thought was his charming grin.

Jena felt so annoyed at herself as she tried to shove away the feelings. She couldn't decide why this had suddenly come out of nowhere. One minute Bill had been her best friend, and then she started to see him a little differently, and get jealous of other girls. She told herself that was stupid, but she couldn't stop feeling that way. It was something she'd never experienced before and she didn't know what to make of it.

" Jena," Bill said loudly, pulling her out of her daydream.

She looked up sharply and realised from the tone of his voice that he must have called her name more than once already. " Sorry," she said, throwing all her worries away and giving him an easy smile, " what was that? "

" Just checking that you don't mind me ditching the pair of you," Bill said.

" Of course not," Jena said, thanking god that she was a good liar - either that, or Bill had no reaon to doubt her, " It might be good for Daisy and I to spend some quality time together, anyway. It gets annoying when you're around all the time. "

" I know what you mean," Bill said with a sly smirk, " I can't put up with you two for that long either. "

Jena stuck her tounge out at Bill, and he laughed heartily.

It wasn't long before another figure approached the table. Jena looked up to see Mark Chang standing there. She tried to smile at him and act completely calm, knowing exactly what he'd want. He wasn't too bad - he was just vain. She could put up with vain.

" Hi," she said, making the first move. She kenw he was going to ask her to Hogsmeade, and ten minutes ago, she wouldn't have even considered saying yes. However, if Bill was going with someone else, then why couldn't she? Maybe he'd get the same weird feeling - the feeling she refused to class as jealous, though she knew it was - and they'd be in the same boat. Maybe then he'd start to get the same odd feeling she was starting to get about him. Maybe they could ... no. She stopped herself. She had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't want things to be any different. Bill was her best friend. Nothing more. How could she possibly date her best friend. Date? Where had that word suddenly come from. No, this was all kinds of wrong.

" Hi Jen," he said, nodding at her and giving her a grin that showed off all his teeth.

" Can I help you? " she asked.

Mark smiled, but she couldn't help comparing it to Bill's smile. Bill always smiled and it was effortless - it was perfect. Mark's was too much. Too cheesy. " I was hoping you might let me take you out on a date? To Hogsmeade? "

Jena was a little tempted to accept, but told herself that doing so in the stupid hope of making Bill jealous was ridiculous. " Mark," she said simply, " I really had planned on going with Daisy. "

Mark looked put out and frowned, " You're saying no? "

Jena didn't want to be mean about it, but she couldn't imagine herself on a date with anyone, so she simply shook her head, " I'm sorry, but I don't want to ditch my friends. Maybe next time? "

He sighed, but accepted it and walked away.

" You know," Daisy said, looking after him, " I know he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but if he likes you, and you want to go out with him, then I dont mind. I can always find someone else to hang around with. "

Jena smiled a little, " I appreciate that, but I'm not so bothered. "

Bill eyed her carefully. He wasn't sure how he felt about it - Jena had never been with any of the boys, so it was strange to imagine her with anyone. He couldn't picture her with Mark Chang, and he was glad she'd said no - if she was going to be with anyone, he felt she deserved someone nicer. Someone who'd treat her like she was a princess. Look after her, protect her, care about her. Be everything she needed. Someone like ... Bill stopped. He realy needed to stop thinking these things.

At the end of the day, Jena clambered into her four poster bed and pulled the curtains around it. She sighed quietly as she pulled the covers around her - she couldn't be bothered with everything that was happening.

It seemed so odd that she'd started feeling like this for Bill. Even getting jealous when he had a date. She wondered how he'd have felt if she said yes to Mark. She knew Mark wouldn't give up - not becuase she was something particularly special, but because he didn't like to lose - and considered saying yes the next time he asked, just so she'd have a date, and she could make Bill take notice of her.

She groaned and shook her head.

She really needed some sleep.


	5. Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Five

Throughout the week, Mark Chang asked Jena to go to Hogsmeade a few more times, and each time she was slightly more tempted, as she pictured Bill with Maria. As far as she knew, the pair of them hadn't really spoken all week, but she didn't want to think about how their date could go - she hated the thought that it might go well.

She was still confused by her feelings, but they were growing clearer, and stronger. She tried to tell herself that her skin didn't tingle when he touched her, or that she didn't feel her heart lurch when he smiled at her. But she couldn't lie convincingly to herself, and she coulnd't shove him out of her mind.

She didn't tell anyone else, and she was very careful not to show any difference in how she acted around him. For the most part, she thought she was doing quite well. She hadn't even let anyone know how jealous she was that he'd be going to Hogsmeade with Maria for one little date.

It was now Saturday, and Jena was as excited as ever for the quidditch match. There was no doubt in her mind that Gryffindor could trash Hufflepuff, with Charlie Weasley on their side.

She sighed impatiently as she looked at her friends, " Come on! " she said, hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of the dormitory, " let's go to breakfast - sooner we get there, sooner we can go to the stands and get a decent seat! "

Daisy shrugged, " Who _cares _where we sit? "

" I do! " Jena said, rolling her eyes in exasperation, " who wants to be stuck inbetween a load of boring people in the middle? If you sit in the front, all the enthusiastic people are there! It's so much better at the front. Or even better - at the back, where it's highest up and you get the best view. "

Daisy simply shook her head, " I'll tell you what - why don't you go down with the other quidditch fans? Go find Bill - he's just as mental over the damn sport as you are. Maybe I'll come down with Lucy or Allan or some of the other girls. I'll catch you up. "

Jena smiled and said a quick "see you later" before rushing down the stairs.

She almost ran smack into Bill, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories. She tried to come to a halt, but was caught by suprise, and Bill seized her arms to stop her falling.

She shook her head, " Got a bit over-excited," she said, as he steadied her and stepped back.

She caught hold of her senses as she brushed past him and turned back to look at him, " What're you doing standing there, anyway? Hardly the greatest observation point in the world, is it? "

" Depends who comes down the stairs," Bill said, pulling his most charming grin, and then almost instantly asking himself what he was doing. He got on so well with her, and they weren't opposed to a minor flirt, but he usually reserved _that _grin for when he was trying to charm one of the girls into going out with him. Which he wasn't trying to do to Jena. He was certain of it ... wasn't he?

Jena was momentarily struck, though she immediately smoothed over his comment with her own smile, " Seriously - what are you doing at the bottom on the steps? "

He shrugged, looking down in slight embarrasment, " They kicked me out of the dorm because I wouldn't shut up about quidditch, so I thought I'd come looking for someone who cared about it as much as me. "

" Snap," Jena said with a smile.

" Breakfast, Miss Mason? " Bill asked, offering out his arm as they turned towards the portrait hole.

Jena was about to take it when Bill frowned, dropping his arm and looking down at himself. A look of confusion passed across his face before he shook his head, " Hang on a minute - let me go get my scarf. "

Jena nodded wordlessly and waited a few moments for Bill to come back. It was only when he was coming back down the stairs to her, that she touched at the scarf she was wearing. Her fingers moved across the red and golden wool and she reaslied exactly where Bill's scarf had gone.

He shook his head at her, " I can't find it," he said, " some Gryffindor supporter I'm going to look like. "

" You'll be fine," Jena said, waving a hand in dismissal, " you'll be in the _Gryffindor _stands won't you? "

Bill nodded but stopped halfway through and looked at her. His eyes - a hazel, with the lightest flecks of green running through - bore into her blue eyes, and then slowly, his gaze slid to the scarf around her neck.

" I take it you're wearing my scarf? "

" Of course," she said simply, " I lost mine the other week, so I borrowed yours when we went to watch practise last week. I meant to return it," she added sheepishly, " but I ... didn't get around to it. "

Bill rolled his eyes at her, " Do you actually intend to give it back? " he asked her, knowing full well that her answer would be "no." He could almost always guess what she was going to say to his questions.

" Maybe after the match," Jena said with a look on her face that made him feel bad about wanting to take back his scarf, even though it was _his. _He couldn't explain why she had such an effect on him - it was ridiculous.

" Jena," he said, in a warning tone, though he wasn't serious and she knew him well enough to know that.

She pulled a face, " Oh come _on, _Bill. How can I support Gryffindor without the Gryffindor scarf? "

Bill shook his head, " When _I _said that, you said it didn't matter. "

" I lied," Jena replied, " I do it quite often. " But even as she said it, her hand moved to the scarf and she started pulling it off.

Bill, however, laid a hand on her back and nudged her in the direction of the portrait, " Don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to wear my clothes. " He stopped, " Well ... my scarf, at least. I suppose a cloak would be about as far as I'm willing to go. "

Jena smiled, " Thanks. "

The pair of them ate breakfast with some of the quidditch team. Charlie came into the hall, looking nervous, and sat down beside Jena and opposite Bill.

" How are you doing, kid? " Jena asked, nuding Charlie's elbow.

He nodded, " Yeah," he said, " I ... should be a good game. "

" You'll trash them all," Bill said confidently, " you're the best seeker Gryffindor's ever had. _Hogwarts _has ever had, I wouldn't doubt. Hufflepuff have got nothing on you. "

Jena smiled, " You're gonna do great. And if you need a bit of motivation ... if you don't win it for the house, we're going to disown you. "

" Jena," Bill said, shaking his head a little, and trying not to smile.

" You can't disown me! " Charlie said, outraged, " we're not even related! "

" Who cares about blood? " scoffed Jena, reaching out and ruffling the red-head's hair, " you're always hanging around and you're a bit annoying - that adds up to little brother in my book. "

Charlie shrugged, " Well you're - "

" Charlie," Bill said, his tone more warning than it had been whenever he spoke to Jena. He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that he wouldn't have anyone badmouth Jena, even if it was only Charlie messing around.

" What? " Charlie asked, indignantly, " I can't even tell her she's just as annoying as I am? I can't say anything to her, even when I'm joking, just because you fancy her? "

There followed a silence, during which Bill's usually cool demeanour was broken. He looked down, willing himself not to blush. Jena meanwhile, was suprised by the words, but assumed it was just Charlie's interpretation - a few people had teased her about she and Bill's friendship, but she always told them it was nothing. No different to Daisy and Bill. Or Daisy and Charlie, or she and Daisy, or she and Charlie.

When neither Jena nor Bill said anything, Charlie shrugged his shoulders, " Tough crowd," he muttered. He cleared his throat, " Maybe I should get going ... the match. "

" Yeah," Jena said, brought back to her senses, and smiling at him fondly, " good luck, yeah? Make us all proud. "

" Good luck," Bill said, also coming back to life and acting as if Charlie had said nothing.

Charlie walked off, and Bill could have kicked himself. He should be used to his brother's little comments, and teasing - the pair of them teased each other often enough. He knew if he'd just have kicked his brother under the table, and told him to shut up, or said something back, it wouldn't have mattered.

But he worried that because he'd said nothing, he'd given himself away. Maybe Jena would now realise that he'd started to have feeling for her - maybe she'd think it was stupid. She was his best friend - she'd probably tell him he was her friend and that she only cared for him as such.

He needn't have worried if Jena had noticed, because she was too busy thinking about her own feelings, and wondering if Bill had noticed that she blushed at Charlie's comment - that she _wanted_ him to fancy her.

" Shall we get going? " Jena asked, not wanting to leave the silence too long, in case she somehow managed to give away her feelings for him.

Bill smiled, " We shall. Only the best seats in the house, right? "

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Bill glanced at Jena and cleared his throat, " You know, " he said, " That was funny, wasn't it? What Charlie said ... you know, about me fancying you? " He was hoping that they could make a joke of it and forget about it.

Jena laughed nervously and not quite genuinely, " Yeah," she agreed, also wanting to dismiss the thing so there'd be no awkwardness between them, " I mean, as if you'd fancy me. " She tried to laugh again, " as if we'd ... be like that. "

Bill nodded, " Yeah," he said, pushing away the growing disappointment.

After a second, he reached out to sling an arm around her shoulder, and all awkwardness was gone. " Ready to do some shouting? " Bill asked with a grin.

" You bet," Jena grinned.

" There's an idea," Bill smirked, " fancy a flutter on the outcome? "

Jena was unable, as always, to resist a little gamble, and she accepted, " You're on. What do you fancy? "

He thought for a moment and then answered, " I'll go 10 Galleons on Gryffindor to win with three goals to Hufflepuff's one, and Charlie to get the snitch, obviously. "

Jena nodded, a little distracted by Bill's arm around her shoulders, " You're on," she said.

They sat at the back of the stand, where it was highest up, and were soon joined by some of the boys from their year and then by a reluctant looking Daisy.

Jena screamed as loud as she could for the team and jumped up and down with every bit of enthusiasm she had. Every time Charlie flew by, the whole of the Gryffindor stands cheered - as they did with every player - and Bill and Jena shouted the loudest, determined to be heard over everyone else.

On Gryffindor's first goal, the whole of the stand cheered and clapped happily. On the second, they screamed and stomped. At Hufflepuff's goal, Gryffindor groaned and sighed, but were still certain that they were going to win. How could they not, with Charlie Weasley on their side?

Jena's eyes were glued to the pitch, and she watched eagerly as the Gryffindor chaser intercepted the quaffle from the Hufflepuff chaser, and flew it down to the hoops. The chasers passed it amongst themselves a few times as they tried to get past Hufflepuff's chasers.

Gryffindor held their breaths, waited.

" Yes! " Jena screamed, jumping up in the air along with the rest of the house.

As the chaser did a lap of honour, the game continued, with Charlie flashing past still in pursuit of the snitch. Jena was excited beyond measure, and as her eyes flashed around the pitch, the whole of the stand were being as loud as they possibly could.

She jumped in suprise when she felt something very close to her, and the most familiar voice in the world was right in her ear. " You're going to owe me money," he said.

Jena could now feel like lips almost right to her ear, and knew it was because it was the only way she'd be able to hear him over all the noise. It sent a thrill right through her that he was talking right in her ear like that, and his voice almost sounded different - kind of predatory.

" I will not," she said, keeping her eyes on the game.

" If Charlie gets the snitch now, then I win," he said.

Jena smirked a little, " Oh, you'd just love that, wouldn't you? " she asked.

" Ten galleons to line my pockets," he said with a grin.

He moved away from her, and turned his attention to the game too, though he was also smirking. Jena shook her head in amusement at him and focused on the game. Her eyes followed the quaffle for a while, but flicked to Charlie when the commentator claimed he was gaining on the snitch.

The excitement built up and Charlie gained on the snitch, and his reached out - his hand was about to close over it, and then ... he was there, and he did it.

The Gryffindor stands erupted, and everyone cheered as loudly as was humanly possible. Jena joined in the cheering, pleased that the house had won, and proud of the team, but especially Charlie.

As they celebrated, Jena hugged Allan, then Daisy and then threw her arms around Bill's neck, as he'd been so far previously engaged with hugging the other lads from his dorm. Bill grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and briefly.

She laughed and they broke apart.

" Don't think a hug's going to get you out of paying up," he said.

" Fine," Jena huffed, reaching into her robes and pulling out a note. She sighed a little, reluctant to part with her money, and after a little shrug, she pressed the note into his waiting hand. Though the money itself was little to her, she hated to lose to Bill. She then decided to herself that with the amount of bets she and Bill made against each other - which might be an unhealthy amount, she supposed - she'd probably have the money back shortly.

" Thank you, my dear Jennifer," Bill said with a satisfied smile.

" You're welcome, William," Jena said, reluctantly.

Bill laughed and couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her closer to him. She smiled a little as he hugged her to his chest with one arm, and she hugged him in return.

" Happy now? " he asked her.

She smiled, " Yes," she replied, resisting the urge to add _"very."_

" Party in the common room! " shouted one of the 7th year boys as everyone started to file out of the stand.

Jena smiled a little, " How many parties do we have up there? Those 7th years are mental! "

" Oh, but you enjoy it," Bill said, " everyone does. And just think - in a couple of years, it'll be us causing chaos and throwing the parties. "

" I can't wait. "


	6. Detention

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

Jena lay in her bed on Monday morning, tucked up under the covers and dreaming happily. It had taken her a long time to get to sleep last night because Lucy had picked up the habit of snoring in her sleep, and it meant that no-one else could get any sleep.

_A young woman with vivid red hair and dark green eyes was standing in a shop in Diagon Alley - Flourish and Blotts book shop. It was Jena Mason, perhaps ten years older than she was now. This Jena was 24 or 25 and had for some reason, traded her light brown hair for a flaming red colour._

_She stood in an aisle, quite alone, as she flipped through one of the books._

_Out of no-where, a pair of arms slid around her waist and a warm body was pressed right against her back. As lips kissed her cheek, she dropped the book she was holding. _

_Bill Weasley, a young man with the same flaming red hair as this version of Jena, laughed a little. He was taller than he was at the moment, and more muscular. He was much more handsome, and he had an effortless grin which Jena knew he'd always had - always had a way with the ladies. Always knew how to get what he wanted._

_He let go of her and picked up the book she was holding._

_" 12 Failsafe ways to Charm Witches? " he asked, amused, " should I be worried, love? "_

_Jena chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face with a hand which boasted a shining wedding ring on the fourth finger, " It's a birthday present. "_

_" But I don't need that," he said, taking a step closer and laying one hand on her waist, " I've already charmed the only witch I want in my life. "_

_" Oh, you have, have you? " Jena asked with a grin, taking a step closer to him and pressing her body closer to his. _

_Bill grinned and leaned in. He aimed for her lips, but at the last moment, moved to her cheek, making her moan in frustration. He smirked and then kissed her lips lightly._

_" Percy," she said as she pulled away._

_Bill didn't look phased, but simply raised his eyebrows, " Should I be worried that my wife is saying the name of my 19 year old brother just after kissing me? "_

_Jena laughed, " The book. It's for Percy. I think he needs it. "_

" _Who cares? " Bill shrugged, kissing her cheek, and making his words muffled, " just buy it ... or don't buy it ... so we can go home. Because you look beautiful. "_

Jena woke up slowly, and it took her a moment to realise where she was, and for her disappointment to sink in. Still, she thought, it was a nice dream.

She got dressed as she spoke to her room-mates, and she'd soon pushed aside thoughts of the dream without any trouble. Though her feelings for Bill were becoming stronger, she thought she was getting better at trying to hide it. She then decidedthat she probably wasn't - she just wanted to let herself think she was getting better.

She took her usual seat at breakfast - wherever her friends were sitting. She sat with Bill and Daisy, and their extended group of friends sat there - Allan, some of the other boys, Lucy (and Zack, who had emigrated over from the Hufflepuff table and brought a couple of friends) and then a short way off, Charlie and his friends.

They chatted for a while, until it was time to get to the first lesson of the day.

" Ancient Runes," Jena groaned as she and Bill made their way to the classroom - none of their other friends took the subject.

Bill laughed, " There's nothing wrong with the subject, Jena, as I frequently tell you. "

Jena pouted, " Oh, don't be like that, Bill. You're supposed to be my fun friend - the one who makes me laugh and does crazy things with me - not like ... telling me off because I find the subject too hard. "

" You don't find it too hard," Bill said, " you just don't listen. "

" I do," Jena muttered.

" You don't," Bill said, " because you spend too much time staring out of the window and daydreaming. Or trying to distract me from my own work. "

" I don't distract you from anything," Jena scoffed, " because you're always finished by the time I've answered two questions. And besides, if anything, _you're _the distraction. You finish your work before me and then you start talking to me and making me laugh and just ... being a distraction. "

Bill smirked lazily, " I suppose I _am _a distraction, but I can't help being so handsome. "

Jena reached out and swatted at his arm, " Vain boy," she said, shaking her head.

Ancient Runes seemed to drag on forever. Jena had picked the subject becuase she didn't want to have to study Divination, which she hated, so she was stuck with ancient runes. She knew she could do it if she really put her mind to it, but she couldn't be bothered to do the work along with all the subjects she actually was more interested in.

The professor was giving a lecture, and Jena found herself struggling to stay awake - she cursed Lucy's snoring that had kept them all awake. She slumped forwards onto the desk, leaning on her elbows.

She sat at the back of the room beside Bill, who was listening intently and taking notes which he knew Jena would copy up later, as always.

Jena told herself that closing her eyes for a second wouldn't do any harm, so she closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms. It felt good, and she could also feel Bill poking her arm beside her and muttering, but it had very little effect.

" Miss Mason! "

Jena's head snapped up at once when she heard the angry voice of her professor.

" Yes? " Jena asked innocently.

" What did you think you were doing? " snapped the teacher.

" Inspecting the desk from really close up? " Jena offered.

" Detention. Tomorrow night. 7pm. My office. "

Jena sighed but knew she had no place to argue - after all, she'd fallen asleep in the professor's class. A first for her. There were a few time in History of Magic where things looked a little ropy, but she'd never fallen asleep in a class before.

She leaned back in her seat and when the professor had gone back to lecturing, Bill glanced across at Jena.

Even when she was sulking - her arms folded over her ... chest ... and a pout that he found rather adorable on those lips ... lips he'd never really noticed properly ... nice lips. Even when she was walking she was really rather stunning. He thanked merlin that she was too involved in being annoyed at herself to notice his staring.

Jena could say what she liked, he thought, but she was the real distraction. How was he ever supposed to concentrate now he'd realised he liked his best friend in such a way?

" What? "

He snapped out of his reverie to realise that Jena was looking at him - she caught him staring. He felt that in any other situation, she might have smiled, but she wasn't best impressed over her detention.

" Don't be like that," he said, shaking his head.

She shrugged. He could tell she was actually really annoyed over this detention - not like it was her first, he though, but she didn't get that many really. She unfolded her hands and let them fall onto the table.

Bill smiled at her and his hand edged across the table. He touched her hand lightly with his and at once her eyes flew to his. She smiled a little, and he grinned back, using that way he had to washing away her annoyance and irritation.

He moved his hand back, safely to his own side of the table, but Jena's little smile remained.

Near the end of the lesson, Bill had made up his mind. Jena was in his mind all the time and he couldn't get her out of there - it drove him crazy. He didn't want to see her upset, and even if it was something stupid and small, he wasn't going to let it go.

" Hey professor? " he called as the whole class was packing up.

" Yes, Mr Weasley? " asked the professor, who usually liked Bill - most professors liked Bill. He was clever and confident, so the teachers liked him. He was friendly and always there, so most of his peers liked him. And he was confident and charming, so the girls liked him too.

" I was just wondering why your lessons are always so ... boring," Bill said, drawing suprised looks and noises from those around him - though Bill was no teacher's pet (he was seen as rather cool), he was usually respetful to authority.

" I beg your pardon? "

" You heard," Bill said, " you're boring. No wonder poor Jena couldn't keep awake - I mean, what d'you expect? I'm suprised anyone still shows up to this class - I'm thinking about leaving "

" Bill," Jena said, shaking her head - she knew how much he loved this lesson, and couldn't understand what he was doing, " shut up. Dont be an idiot. "

The professor cleared her throat, " Mr Weasley, I will pretend I didn't hear that, since you are usually such a good student. Perhaps you're tired? Maybe you need some rest? "

" Nope," Bill said, " I just don't like these lessons. "

" Mr Weasley, perhaps you'd like to join Miss Mason tomorrow evening? " the profesor asked sharply.

Bill shrugged, " If that's what you want, Professor," he said.

" Very well," the professor nodded, " I will see you and Miss Mason 7pm sharp tomorrow. "

" I look forward to it," Bill said with a satisfied nod.

The professor swept out of the room, leaving Jena to stare at Bill. She was completely shocked by him - there was no way Bill would ever be so disrespectful to a teacher like that, and especially not of his favourite suject.

" At least you won't be on your own for that detention," Bill shrugged as he looked at her.

Jena shook her head when she registered his words, " Tell me you didn't get a detention just for me," Jena said, completely taken by suprise.

" So what if I _did_? " Bill asked, never being one to shy away from the truth or back down.

" You idiot," she said, " as if you said that stuff to your teacher for _me. _You can't do that. You - "

" Jena," he said calmly, putting his hand under her elbow and steering her towards the door, " can we talk about this somewhere else - it's break time and I have no desire to hang around an empty classroom. "

Jena was still shocked by him but said nothing.

As they walked down the stairs, Bill still had at hand on her arm, and he manoevered it so that he was holding out his arm and she'd slipped her hand through his arm.

All the way back to the common room, Jena managed to give Bill an earful which contained mostly the same words. It was full of "how could you do that? ", " but that's your favourite subject - what if the professor hates you now?" and "why would you get detention just because I did? We don't have to do everything together!"

Once they were in the common room, Jena was still talking, " I mean seriously," she said, annoyed at him - she cared about Bill greatly and couldn't believe he'd get detention on purpose just because she had, " what were you thinking? "

Bill held up a hand to quieten her down.

" Jena, sweetheart, just listen to me," he said, a that tone of voice that made her be quiet - he was sort of soothing. She was also silenced by the way he called her "sweetheart." She'd heard him call some of his old dates and girlfriends babe, sugar and babydoll, but sweetheart sounded ... much nicer. A term of endearment. He usually just used her name.

" Fine," she muttered.

" Good," he said, smiling. He then shrugged, " Yes, I annoyed the professor on purpose so I'd get detention because I ... I didn't want you to have to do something horrible all night on your own. I didn't like the thought of me laughing in the common room with all our friends while you clean up all night. "

Jena couldn't help but smile - she wasn't going to tell him exactly how she felt, but she was touched that he'd do that for her - he was such a good friend.

" Why? " she asked, a smile breaking through.

" Does it even need saying? " he asked, " you're my ... you're my best friend. I just thought you might be happier if ... if you didn't have to do it alone. I care too much or you to have to do that. "

" It's one little detention," Jena scoffed, " I'm sure I'd handle it perfectly well. "

" Yeah," Bill said, " you probably would do, and I know that, but at least now you've got someone to talk to while you do your detention. "

" Yeah," Jena smiled gratefully, loving the way that he'd taken the fall with her for no good reason, " thanks Bill. You're such a good friend. "

Bills arms opened for her at the same moment she decided to hug him. She smiled and hugged her, fitting into his arms snugly. Hugging Bill was so great - sort of warm and lovely. It just worked.

" You're welcome," he said as he looked down at her, stood in his arms, and thinking about how none of the girls he'd ever gone out with looked right next to him - not when compared next to Jena. " Although, you owe me one, now. "

" Duly noted," Jena said as they broke apart, " I'm sure I'll think of something. "

" You'd better, sweetheart. "

" Two sweethearts in a two minutes? " Jena asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

" What can I say? " Bill shrugged, " you're special. "

Later that day, Bill was thinking about Jena, as he so often did now. He was wondering if he should make a move with her. After all, he'd been with girls before - it wasn't like he didn't know what to do. Girls always liked him - since he was so confident, he had a way with the ladies and knew exactly how to please them and get things moving with them.

But when it came to Jena, he only knew her as his friend. He knew what made her tick as his friend and what he could do to calm her when she was angry or help her hwen she was upset, but he didn't know her as a girl. He had no idea how she'd like her boys - what she'd want - how she'd want her boys to be, since he had no future boyfriends to base it on.

He sighed. He really ought to just do something. Jena was the only girl he'd ever been worried about asking out or making the move with. It was ridiculous.

The next day passed quickly enough.

When it was nearing 7pm, Bill stood up from his comfy place on the sofa, " Come on, Jena. We've got to get going. "

Jena was reluctant but knew she had to get going. She stood up and their friends all laughed at them.

" Have fun at detention," Daisy smirked.

" Have fun reading your stupid dragon book," Jena retorted, sticking her tounge out, " because the only person who's impressed by dragons is Bill's 12 year old brother. "

" C'mon," Bill said, nudging her towards the door, " just because you got detention, don't take it out on everyone else. "

" I'm not," she said sulkily.

The detention itself could have been worse, Jena supposed. The professor left them both in the Ancient Runes classroom with some muggle cleaning srpays and clothes and told them to clean down all the desks and scrape all the gum from underneath.

Jena hated cleaning, but when she had Bill to distract her, nothing seemed so bad. Their professor checked on them twice and made them clean over and over, so by the time they were finished, it was 11pm and they'd been there 4 hours.

They walked back to the common room with a note explained why they were breaking curfew, should they come across any of the teachers. Jena was fed up and the pair of them walked back in relative silence, and had very little to say as they were both completely fed up and wanted to rest.

When they got to the common room, it was almost deserted. Jena knew not everyone would be asleep, but groups of girls would be gossiping in their bedrooms while boys chatted loudly and messed about in their rooms.

The only people in there were a few of the older students - mostly couples who didn't want to leave each other, since friends of the same sex were happy enough to talk in their rooms.

They walked across the common room, and as they got to the point where the common room split off into two sets of stairs - one for the girls and one for the boys, they hesitated.

" Thanks Bill," Jena said quietly.

Somehow, they were both acutely aware that they were alone together, and the moment was quiet and personal. They were alone. It was ... something more than friendship. This was more like two people who barely knew each other.

Bill and Jena were both loud people, both confident and both liked to mess about. They were both independant and out to do their own thing, and both knew how to play the other one (most of the time) They were both show-offs and didn't mind messing about, but weren't complete idiots - they cared about their family more than anything else. They were both just comfortable as they were.

Bill smiled at her and tried to wave it off, but Jena shook her head.

" No," she said with a smile, " you really didn't have to do that for me - and don't do it again because it's just stupid - but thank you. "

" You're welcome," Bill said, reaching out to her and instigating a hug that was so familiar between them, but made them both more pleased than they would admit to the other.

The hug lasted longer than usual, and there was something about the whole moment which made Jena know this was different to anything that had happened before - it just had a very different feel.

And suddenly, a wave of bravery washed over her.

When they broke apart, she locked her eyes on his, trying to read his expression. She decided it was now or never.

" I ... um ... I thought of a way to pay you back," she said, " you know ... since I owe you one. "

" Oh yeah? " Bill asked.

Somehow it felt like a game, and she knew she could do this. It wasn't a bi deal - she knew she had to go for it.

" Yeah," she said.

Much more confidently than she felt, Jena reached out and laid a hand on Bill's chest, not looking away from his eyes. She was the suprise register there, but it was something deeper, as if he wanted to know what she was doing - as if he wanted it too.

She walked him backwards gently, until they were in the staircase leading up to the boys dorms, out of the way and the sight of anyone else.

He allowed her to do whatever she wanted, and his stomach started doing strange things - swirling motions - as he waited for her to make the move. He quite liked that she was doing it - making the first move was ... confident. Kinda sexy. And he was also transfixed - like he just couldn't do anything.

His back hit the wall gently and he was trapped.

Jena felt extremely nervous and as she looked up at him, she started to lose her nerve and she wasn't sure that she could do it after all. Bill was gaining back his own senses and saw that she was stuck and struggling to make the first move.

He reached out slowly and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand, immediately feeling the blush rising on her face.

" You're beautiful, Jena," he said quietly and seriously.

Jena smiled a little, " So are you," she said without thinking, but Bill didn't pay any attention, because he was leaning in. Jena felt the strange sensations welling up inside her, but she willed herself to reman calm.

Bill was willing to take full advantage of the situation and could barely believe that Jena had made the first move. He pressed his lips to hers lightly in a kiss that felt better than any kiss ever had.

Jena threw all thoughts away and acted on instinct. She kissed back, and felt like she was going ot explode as she felt his warm, moist tounge on her lips, begging for an entrance which she swiftly granted. Bill's arms were around her waist, and one of her own hands somehow managed to be running through his hair.

Bill was kissing her deeper now, and he manouvered them around so that Jena was pressed against the wall, instead of himself, and he was taking full control of their situation, lips still attached to hers.

When they broke apart, after what felt like forever, Jena paused a moment to catch her breath - which Bill had easily stolen away - and realised she'd just had her first kiss, and it had been magical.

Then the doubt started to creep in, and her cheeks flushed violently. She looked up at Bill, who was watching her and waiting for a reaction. Jena realised she'd acted quikly and possibly foolishly - Bill couldn't like her in that way. She ambushed him - it was the only reason he kissed back.

" I should ... get going," Jena said, not meeting his eyes, and feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Bill was taken aback, and wondered if Jena regretted it - maybe it was only a moment of weakness. Maybe she didn't really want him.

Trying to mask his disappointment, he simply nodded, " Yeah ... I suppose. "

Jena slid from beneath he and the wall and squeaked, " Night Bill," as she hurried away.

Bill stood there, very much alone, and very much confused, disappointed but ultimately dazed.

" Night Jena," he muttered to no-one.


	7. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seven

The next day was Wednesday, and as Jena was getting dressed, her mind was fixed solely on Bill.

She couldn't believe that they'd kissed last night, and that _she'd _made the first move. She was never one to shy away from things, and this crush on Bill was the first exception, but she didn't know how to act around boys - certainly not boys she had a crush on. Ugh - the word crush seemed so juvenile, but she supposed she _was _14, and it was her first crush on a boy.

She could barely believe that she'd found the bravery to start that, but while she'd been the one who pushed him up against the wall, Bill was the one who leaned in and kissed her when he realised what she wanted.

It had been the most amazing kiss she could have imagined, and was certainly the perfect first kiss.

But Bill hadn't said anything afterwards, and Jena started to doubt herself. She realised that Bill was her best friend - there was no way he could fancy her. No way would he think of her like that when he was handsome and charming enough to have most of the girls he smiled at.

She decided she was just going to have to forget it. Maybe if they both acted like nothing happened, they could just move on, put it down to some random moment of madness and move on. Act just as they always had

She knew that wouldn't be enough for her, now she'd tasted him, but it would have to do.

" Are you alright? " Daisy asked, snapping Jena out of her thoughts.

Jena looked at her friend and was about to dismiss it as nothing, but then bit her lip as she usually did when she was nervous. " There's something that ... that happened last night, and I can't stop thinking about it. "

" Last night? " Daisy echoed, " you mean, at your detention? "

" After," Jena replied. She looked down as she blushed, replaying the kiss in her head, and then looked up again with difficulty, " Bill and I kissed last night. "

" You kissed? " Daisy asked, an excited grin crossing her face.

Jena noded.

Daisy laughed, " That's fantastic! You two would be so perfect together - you really would. So what happens now? "

" I don't know! " Jena sighed, shaking her head, " we kissed but it was ... oh, how do I know how he feels? But Bill's so _amazing _that he could have anyone he wanted, so why would he settle for me? And now, when he sees me, he's just going to think that I'm an idiot. "

" But he didn't shove you away or anything - he was _in _the kiss," Daisy pointed out.

" Yeah, but a kiss is so spur of the moment that that doesn't tell me anything," Jena said, shaking her head.

Daisy frowned, " I'm sure Bill would feel the same way you do," she said confidently, " I mean, you've been friends for years, but it's different to the way he is with me. Different because I think he sees you as something else - maybe you two could have something. "

" I don't know," Jena said, trying to think back to see if Bill had ever given her any hint that he might like her. There was the odd flirt, but she always counted it as nothing, because that was what he was like.

" Want me to talk to him for you? " Daisy offered.

Jena grimaced, " I don't know - sending out our friend as a go-between seems sort of ... well, so immature. It just seems stupid. "

" But you can't not say anything," Daisy insisted, " because you and Bill are meant to be, Jen. You've been best friends for four years and you tell each other pretty much everything - I'm sure he feels the same. You should see the way he looks at you. "

" He - he does? " Jena asked, stunned.

" Yes, so for God's sake talk to him," Daisy said, shaking her head.

" I will," Jena said, " I ... I suppose I've got to say something to him about it. "

Daisy grinned, " Great. Now give me details. "

The pair of them sat there talking about it for the next fifteen minutes, until Jena glanced at her watch and realised they'd missed breakfast due to all their talking, and they didn't have much time to et to their first lesson, so they hurried off.

Bill woke up that morning, and as he walked down to breakfast with Allan and the other boys, expecting to meet the girls there, his only thought was Jena.

Like Jena, he couldn't believe what had happened. He was thrilled however, and as kisses went, he was certain that was the best kiss he'd ever had. He liked a girl with confidence, so the fact that Jena had moved in ... slowly pushing him against the wall ... he liked.

He told her she was beautiful, and she didn't seem to believe it, but it was true. And then she told him he was too, and that was so completely absurd that he loved it.

And he also liked that she'd had a moment of doubt, giving him the chance to swoop in and take control ... kissing her, spining her around and pressing her up against the wall. Such a brilliant kiss.

But then they broke apart. He frowned as he thought of that - the way she'd seemed so embarrassed and hurried off.

He usually knew exactly what to do with girls, and he wondered if she regretted it - that she'd only done it a as a moment of madness. But Jena was the girl he was starting to feel more and more strongly about, and he wasn't going to let her slip away.

He was determined to talk to her. Maybe he could tell her how he felt.

He smiled a little as he started to imagine himself with Jena. Arms around her, talking away, maybe he'd kiss her. Yeah, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt.

Jena's first lesson was Charms, and she sat at the back with Daisy. She wished she sat beside Bill in this lesson so she could talk to him, but he sat on the other side of the room with Allan.

Jena spent the whole lesson trying to steal glances at Bill without him - or anyone else - noticing.

After the lesson, Jena intended to go to the owlery since it was breaktime, as she'd recieved a letter from her mother two mornings ago that she hadn't replied to, and she knew she ought to send the reply.

Professor Flitwick dismissed them all, and Jena headed for the owlery.

Bill pushed his way through the people standing in his way and caught up to Jena. She was just in front of him, and he reached out to touch her shoulder, " Hey, Jena," he said.

Jena turned to face him with a smile, though she didn't quite meet his eyes, " Um, hi," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing.

" Can we talk? " Bill asked, with the sort of smile he hoped she wouldn't be able to resist.

Jena grinned, wondering if this meant he liked her too, " You bet. I've got to post a letter to my mum, but I'll ... meet you in the common room? "

Bill grinned, " Great," he said, before walking away.

Jena felt like running to the owlery and back, and though she rereained from doing so, she was extremely nervous and happy. He'd said it in a good way - smiling as he told her they had to talk. She realised that Bill might actually like her in ways she'd never imagined. Which would be ... the best thing on the earth.

She liked everything about Bill. He was everything she could imagine in a boy she wanted to go out with, and she'd always felt part of his family too, thanks to Mrs Weasley's kindness and insistance that her son's friends stay over in the summer.

The thought that Bill could like her was amazing, and she felt very lucky

She was on her way back to the common room, feeling as though she was on top of the world, when she rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks.

There in the corridor was the bo she was beginning to imagine being with in a way that was much better than being best friends. But he was stood with Maria - the Ravenclaw girl he'd agreed to go to Hogsmeade with, and Jena had forgotten all about.

Not just stood with her. She had her hands curled up in the front of his robes and was pulling him to her, his lips firmly attached to hers. She stared, completely stricken, and all the happiness drained away as she cursed herself for being so stupid and thinking that he could like her.

If she'd have looked closer, she'd have seen Bill's utter look of suprise, and Maria's smug look. The way that Bill wasn't actually touching her, but Jena wasn't paying attention to the finer points. She was only looking at the basics - Bill was kissing Maria moments after he'd hinted that he could work things out with Jena.

She told herself she was being stupid for looking, but she needed to go that way to go to the common room, so she started to walk towards the, intending to go straight past.

She willed herself to remain calm, though she could feel her cheeks heating up and the anger bubbling inside her.

She walked past them, knocking into Maria on purpose in a moment of jealousy, and hurrying down the corridor.

Behind her, she heard Bill curse.

" Jena! " he called out.

Jena wanted to ignore him, and she slowed down, but kept on walking away. If she'd turned around, she'd have seen Bill throw a furious look at Maria, and hear him hiss at her to leave him alone.

" Jena! " he called out.

Jena ignored him, but by this time he'd caught her up and they were standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

" Please, Jena," he said, as she finally whirled around to face him, " It wasn't what it looked like - and I realise how stupid that sounds, but it wasn't. She just ... she started talk to me, and I thought there's no harm in talking, so I talked to her, but then she mentioned Hogsmeade and how glad she was to be going with me. Then she just sort of ... pounced. "

" She pounced? " Jena demanded, " is that what you're telling me? "

" It wasn't my fault," Bill said, " I didn't kiss her - I don't care about her. Do you really think I'd kiss you like that one day, and then be kissing her the next? "

Jena swallowed hard and then paused. She then shook her head, and told Bill exacly what she was thinking, " Do you know what? " she asked him with a sigh, " it shouldn't even matter to me who you go around kissing. So we kissed last night - so what? It was just ... just a kiss. Didn't mean anything. If you want to kiss her, then go ahead. What happened between me and you was nothing, after all. "

" Nothing? " Bill asked her, trying to comprehend it all, " it was nothing? Is that how you really feel? "

" Yes," Jena lied, but remaining calm and looking him in the eye.

" Fine," Bill replied cooly, " if that's how you really feel. "

" It is. "

" Then it was just a ... a nothing, and we forget about it," he said, feeling disappointed and actually believing that she didn't want anything to do with him in that way.

" Yes," Jena said with a very carefully controlled calm, " and maybe you should be getting back to Maria. "

" I don't care about Maria! " Bill snapped without thinking.

" I don't need to know who you care about," Jena shrugged in an offhand manner.

Jena made a decision in that moment. It hurt that she'd seen him kissing Maria like that so soon after their own kiss, but she decided she didn't want to lose Bill as a friend, because he was the best friend she could ask for. If Bill wanted to be with Maria, then she couldn't be thrilled about it, but she would simply get on with it. She could move on from this ridiculous crush on Bill in no time and then they'd be back to normal.

" I don't care about Maria," Bill said, more softly this time.

Jena shook her head, " It doesn't matter to me. What you and I did was nothing, and we're still best friends, but I don't need to know the details about your love life. " She frowned, " we are still best friends, right? Things are alright between us? I haven't made everything really weird have I? "

Bill sighed. He wanted to be more than friends, but if Jena didn't feel the same, he still wanted to be friends with her.

" Course we're still friends," he said, " if you don't feel weird, or if you're not angry at me. "

Jena nodded - the easiest thing to do was carry on with life and make it as less complicated as possible.

" Then there we go," Bill said, giving her a smile, " it doesn't matter what happens, Jena. I'm pretty sure that we'll always be friends. "

Jena smiled at the words, though it was a bitter sort of smile, and the words didn't seem to fit right, when other wanted so much more and the other didn't even know. They were both too worried that the other wouldn't feel the same, and that they'd mess up their friendship.


	8. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eight

Things between Bill and Jena managed to return to their normal state, and although things between them were awkward, both ignored it and they tried to act as though everything was fine. The truth was, they hadn't had a direct conversation alone and they hadn't spent any time alone together - their friends were always there.

Jena had to admit that even though it had been only two days, she missed Bill's company. Bill hadn't been near Maria again, for all Jena knew, but she didn't care any more. She told herself she shouldn't care - Bill could do what he liked, because soon she'd be over him.

It was Friday evening when Jena was walking back from the library to the common room, alone after having used the library to look up something for her latest herbology essay.

" Hey Jen! " a voice behind her called.

She turned around to see Mark and she gave him a smile.

" So," he said, " Hogsmeade tomorrow ... I don't suppose I could ask you one more time to come with me? "

Jena was about to say no, as she had all the other times, but she paused. She'd only said no because she liked Bill and didn't want anything to get in the way of that, but now, all she wanted as to get over Bill since they weren't likely to get together. She'd never even had a boyfriend, and she asked herself what the harm could be in it.

" Yeah," she said quietly, " alright then. "

" Really? " Mark asked with a grin, " brilliant. I'll you in the entrance hall tomorrow before the trip leaves? "

Jena nodded, " Yes. I'll see you then. "

Mark gave her a grin, though she couldn't help but notice he wasn't grinning at her, but grinning at himself in satisfaction - vain idiot. " Yeah, see you. "

When she got back to the common room, her friends were sitting around the fire as usual. She took a seat with Bill, Daisy, Allan and Lucy.

They spoke for a while, and the conversation soon turned to Hogsmeade. It was Daisy who opened the conversation, and she glanced at Jena, " I've got to go to the book store tomorrow," she said, " there's this great new book about different species of dragon out, and I really want to see if they have it in yet. "

Jena blushed as she looked at the friend who was like a sister to her, " I'm really sorry," she said, " but I think I might be ditching you tomorrow. "

" You're not going? " Lucy cried, " why? "

" Oh, I'm going," Jena said, aware that she had everyone's full attention and trying to look anywhere but at Bill, " but Mark just kept on asking me, so I finally said I'd go with him. "

" Mark Chang? " Lucy asked, as Daisy sighed in disappointment.

" Yeah," Jena nodded.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, " You _do _know that Mark's aim in life is to date as many girls as humanley possible, don't you? I mena, you're not seriously thinking this could go anywhere, are you? "

Jena shrugged, now wishing she hadn't brought it up, " I don't know! All my friends have had boyfriends and girlfriends. I think it's time I actually had one. I mean, what's wrong with one little date? It can't hurt, can it? "

" We just don't want you to get messed about," Daisy said with a weak smile, " so just think about it, yeah? "

Bill desperately wanted to comment, and wished things between him and Jena could be different. He didn't like the thought of her being with Mark, but felt like he had no right to intervene - she might get mad if he objected.

" Why him though? " Lucy asked, voicing exactly what Jena had been thinking.

Jena shrugged, not really wanting to voice it, but eventually answered, " Because he's the only person who's ever shown much of an interest in me. "

" That's not true," Bill answered immediately.

Jena looked at him cooly, " Isn't it? " she asked.

Bill shrugged, " Well ... you know ... "

" It doesn't matter," Jena said, looking back at everyone, " because I'm going to Hogsmeade with Mark tomorrow. We don't know how it'll go, so let's just see, shall we? It could be fun. Maybe it'll go somewhere. "

Her friends simply looked at each other - none of them believe Mark capable of a proper relationship, but none wanted to say so to Jena, deciding she was better off going on one date and letting her find out how he felt for herself.

The next morning, Jena got dressed and headed to breakfast with the girls. She met Bill and the others down there. They'd finished breakfast pretty much, when Maria approached the table with her eyes fixed firmly on Bill.

" Bill," she grinned, looking at him, " are we still on for today? "

Bill frowned at her, " Was me rejecting your kiss the other day not a big enough sign for you? Maria, I'm sorry, but I don't think we'd be a good match. "

Maria pouted, " Oh, but Bill, don't you think - "

Bill interrupted - he just wasn't up for a date at all right now - " No, Maria. I'd rather not. "

Maria sighed, but let it go and walked away. Jena was a little confused at why he'd rejected Maria - the thought that it could be because of her crossed her mind, but she dismissed it. If Bill wanted her, he could have had her. But he didn't make his move, so he obviously wasn't interested.

Bill felt Jena's eyes on him and he looked back at her. They shared a long look, and each wondered if she other was thinking about them - and what, exactly, they were thinking.

Jena felt embarrassed, and broke the gaze, looking down at the table, " I should get going," she said, " I've got to meet Mark. "

" Have fun," her friends called after her.

Jena wasn't sure how she was going to feel about it, but told herself it couldn't be too bad. It would be good for her to get out there and see someone else.

She met Mark in the entrance hall, and he greeted her with a smirk and a kiss to the cheek. As they walked into the town, Mark spoke very little, and when he did speak, it was more about himself. He seemed to be more of a physical being - touching her waist, trying to put his arm around her, trying to get her to stop at the side of the street for a kiss.

They headed for Hogsmeade and spent most of the day in the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't so interested in going shopping, and Jena soon learnt that he was only interested in kissing. They didn't have much of a conversation, but the kissing wasn't bad.

Jena thought she could put up with the kissing and very little talking - Mark was tall, dark haired, sort of handsome. It wasn't entirely bad - she could certainly spend more of her time kissing him, although he didn't taste the same as Bill did, and Bill's one kiss felt a lot better than the several that Mark rained upon her lips.

At the end of the day, Mark and she walked to the castle, and he walked her back to the common room.

Outside the portrait, Mark grinned and reached for Jena. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, and shoving his tounge through her lips. She was taken by suprise, though she should have expected it, given how the rest of the date had gone. She recovered enough to bring her arms around his neck and kiss back.

They broke apart when Jena saw someone go by in the corner of her eye, and they broke apart in time to see the back of a redhead clambering through the portrait hole.

" Well, thanks for today," Jena said, inclining her head towards him.

" You're very welcome, Jen," he said, " and since we had such a good time, do you think we could meet up some other time? "

" We could," Jena replied simply.

Mark shrugged, " But let's keep it casual, yeah? I don't think I want to get into anything serious. How about we go for a walk in a few days? Tuesday after classes, say? "

Jena agreed and Mark kissed her again, before they actually parted. Jena then went into the common room, where she found Daisy and Lucy on the sofas. Both of them were staring at her.

" What? " Jena asked, looking down at herself, " did I suddenly grow two heads or something? "

Daisy frowned, " Did something happen between you and Bill? "

" Me and Bill? " Jena echoed, sitting with her friends, " no, why? "

" Because he just walked through here so fast without even looking at us," Lucy said, shaking her head, " he stormed straight up to the dorms with a face like thunder. "

" Doesn't sound like Bill," Jena said, starting to feel a little concerned for her friend - though recently their friendship was feeling awkward. " He's usually so chilled out. "

" Then what happened? " pressed Daisy.

Jena shook her head, " I don't _know! _Mark and I were just outside the portrait hole, and he started kissing me. Bill walked by, and that was it. I haven't seen him other than that. "

Lucy rolled her eyes, " Oh, is _that_ it? Why didn't you say - in that case, it's obvious what's wrong with him! Merlin, Jena, how can you be so oblivious to everything? "

" Well just because you've got a boyfriend, you're not the expert, you know," Jena retorted " and what are you talking about? "

Lucy rolled her eyes, beginning to think that Jena and Bill were idiots. When people were as obvlious as that, it was their own fault that they didn't get together. Pretty much everyone knew they were perfect together, but neither of them could see it themselves - they both managed to think that the other wasn't at all interested. Idiots.

" He's jealous," Lucy said slowly.

" He ... wait, what? " Jena asked, actually stunned by that.

" Jealous," Lucy said simply, " I thought he was - me and Daisy were talking about it earlier. Of course, he hasn't said he is, but Allan thinks he is too. And I was telling Zack about it all, and he thinks so too. He likes you, and he's jealous because someone else has asked you out and gone out with you and kissed you. "

" Aren't you going to tell us about it, anyway? " Daisy asked with a grin, " we want to know all about your date - what happened? How do you feel about him? "

Jena shrugged, " We spent most of the day in the Three Broomsticks. Mark doesn't talk much - he just wanted to kiss all the time. So we kissed. "

" How was it? " asked Lucy eagerly.

Jena shrugged again, " It was nice enough, but ... I couldn't stop comparing him in my mind to Bill. It's like everything he does, I think "yeah, thats good, but Bill would have done it this way." "

" Girl, you got it bad," Lucy laughed.

" I know," Jena sighed, " and I fancy him, and I shouldn't, but it's ... it's really there. I like him much more than I like Mark, but Bill's so stubborn and he won't do anything about it. I don't want to lead him on, but it's Bill I want. "

There was a pause, before Daisy looked at Jena carefully.

" Look," she said, " you want to get with Bill, we want you to get with him, he wants it. Hell, his mother probably wants it. So I think we should use Mark to our advantage. "

" Use? " Jena echoed, " I don't know how comfortable I am with using someone. And how? "

" I think you should keep seeing Mark, to make Bill jealous," Daisy said, to which Lucy nodded at the idea, " if you were to see him, maybe just a few times, Bill would start to realise that other people like you. That if he wants you, he's going to have to do something about it. I really think that it would make him step up and tell you how he feels. And as for using Chang, why don't you just tell him you don't want anything serious and you want to be very casual. I'm sure he'd understand, because he's not into the relationship thing himself. "

" I don't know," Jena sighed, " why can't I just tell Bill I like him? I'm sure he'd appreciate a bit of Gryffindor courage. "

" No," Lucy said, shaking her head, " I really think he'd want to be in control - boys seem to like that sort of thing. Just try the plan. "

Jena felt like it was childish, but decided she might as well just go with it.

" You know what? " she said, throwing her arms out, " why not? "


	9. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Nine

" How are things with you and Mark? "

The friends were sat around in the common room a week later - the middle of November - and Jena had just come in through the portrait hole.

" Oh, you know," she said, flopping down into the nearest spare seat - sharing the sofa with Bill - , " Not so bad. "

" What did you get up to? " Daisy pressed.

" Nothing much," Jena replied honestly, " just went for a walk around the grounds. Kissed a bit. That sort of thing. "

Allan raised his eyebrows, " Um ... Jena ... you _do _realise that that's the same answer you've given us for each of the three times you and him have been for a walk. He doesn't seem interested in anything else, does he? I mean, speaking as a guy, I understand the appeal of constant kissing, but isn't there any talk involved? Anything other than snogging? "

Jena shrugged, " Not really," she said, " that's about it. "

Beside her, she saw Bill's mouth set into a straight line, and she could tell that he wasn't impressed. That he was annoyed at something - most likely she and Mark, but she wasn't going to say anything aobut it until he did. Why should she have to be the one to make the move?

" Fair enough," Allan said, " I'm just trying to tell you that you need to be careful. It doesn't sound like Mark's actually very interested in _you. "_

Jena appreciated her friend's concern, and saw how he kept glancing at Bill, like he was waiting for Bill to jump in and take over, to make Jena realise how much better off he'd be.

" Allan," Lucy said, rolling her eyes, since Allan wasn't in on the plan, " be cool about it. It's not like they're planning on getting married anyway. They never said it was serious. "

" Just trying to be a concered friend," Allan shrugged.

" While I appreciate it," Jena said, half closing her eyes, " I don't need everyone else to pass judgement on the relationship. It's early days, but I don't know what's going on yet. We're just taking it as it comes. "

" And doing lots of snogging? " laughed Lucy.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Jena replied, leaning back against the sofa and closing her eyes - she felt tired, since she and the girls had been awake all night talking.

For the last week, she and Mark had been casually meeting up, and wandering around for a while. Jena was beginning to find that she didn't have any particular feelings for Mark, though she didn't mind snogging him - it feel quite good really. Not like she knew it would feel with Bill, but good enough.

She and Mark had both agreed it wasn't serious, and they didn't want to come out as dating, becuase neither of them felt that strongly about each other, aside from the kissing (which was aways Mark instigating it.)

Bill grew even further away from Jena, and every time he saw Mark, all he could do was glare. He now realised how strongly he felt for Jena, but he still didn't want to tell her. She'd chosen to go out with Mark, and if that was what she wanted, then he wasn't going to jump in and do anything about it. She'd made her choice, and he was going to respect that.

Besides, he was certain that within a week, she'd have realised how much of an idiot Mark was. He didn't deserve her. He didn't care for her, and it was only a matter of time before Jena realised this and came looking for someone who actually liked her. Someone like him. Never mind like, just him fullstop.

But the pair of them didn't spend much time together alone, other than when they were in lessons. Jena was just waiting for Bill to make a move, but it didn't look like it was going to happen, and she and the girls had agreed to give it another week before they'd have to come up with a new plan.

The conversations continued, but Jena wasn't really listening.

As far as she could tell, they were talking about some new exotic creature the care of magical creatures class had been introduced to, but Jena didn't take the subject anymore. Daisy was obsessed with it, and loved it in the way that Bill loved ancient runes or Jena loved potions and herbology.

Jena yawned and stretched out her arms above her head.

They all spoke for a while longer, and Jena pulled her knees up to her chest, feet on the edge of the sofa. An hour or so later, she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer, but the conversation had turned to a girl that Allan quite liked, and she didn't want to go to bed.

Lucy and Daisy had already gone to bed, just leaving Bill and Allan with Jena.

She felt herself slumping to one side on the sofa, and her head lolled onto Bill's shoulder.

Bill looked quite suprised - they'd always been toucy-feely but not so much in the last couple of weeks. Jena was asleep very quickly, and Bill looked at her, laying there peacefully.

He smiled a little and reached out to put his arm around her shoulders.

" Alright there mate? " Allan asked with a smirk.

" Shut up," Bill answered at once.

" You do know she's seeing Mark? " Allan teased.

" Yes," Bill said, resisting the urge to call Mark - who wasn't even there - a foul name. Instead, he shrugged, " just keeping her warm, you know. She's my friend. "

Allan sighed, " Why don't you just tell her? "

" Tell her what? " Bill asked innocently, though he knew exactly what his friend meant.

" Tell her how you really feel," Allan said, " because we're all fed up of the pair of you tip-toeing around each other. Just tell her you like her, ask her out, and that's that. "

" Who said I even like her? " Bill demanded, " I've never told you that. "

" But we can all tell," Allan said, " well ... except her, but you're both stupidly oblivious. Look, she doesn't even like Mark that much and I don't think he really likes her, but you need to get in there before she falls for him too hard and gets hurt. You're the only person she really wants, I'm sure. "

" How do you know? " Bill asked, confused, " has she told you this? "

" Well ... no, " Allan admitted, " but I'm sure she feels the same. "

" It's not happening," Bill said firmly, " Jena made the choice to go out with Mark, and she wouldn't be with him if she didn't like him. It's up to her, isn't it? If she really wanted me, she'd come and tell me - she wouldn't be with him. "

" What if she's waiting for you to make the first move? " Allan pointed out, " I mean, what the hell are you doing, Bill? You've never been like this - usually, if you want someone, you tell her, so why is this any different? Go out there and work that Weasley magic. I'm sure no-one can resist it, least of all your best friend, who I think you were always going to get together with. "

" But she's different," Bill said, voicing the feelings for the first time, " she's not like anyone else. She's much more special to me, so I don't want to be the charming guy just sweeping in, kissing her and finishing with her for a few weeks. I want to be with her for ... as long as possible, and I want it to really _be _something. "

" Then bloody do something about it," Allan ground out through his teeth.

" But I can't _because _she means so much to me! " Bill hissed, looking down at Jena and then back at Allan, " I want to be her friend, and I won't be if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same. "

" I'm telling you that she feels the same way," Allan said, " why do you have to be so stubborn? Just look at her! "

Bill looked down at Jena. She was now curled up, one head on her shoulder, but closer to him than she had been before and one hand curled into his shirt, clutching at the fabric.

" Just leave it, mate," Bill said, shaking his head, " it's a lot to think about. "

" But you will think about it? " Allan asked.

" I don't know," said Bill, " I want to be with her but I'm just not sure how it would work out if she said no. It's not worth the risk. "

Allan sighed, beginning to feel that Jena and Bill were idiots who would never get together.

" I'm going to bed," he said.

" I ... I'd better stay here with Jena," Bill said, " I don't want to disturb her by getting up and moving around. "

Allan nodded and got up, but as he walked away, Bill called his name.

" Allan," he said, when his friend turned to look at him, " I will do it, soon. I'll tell her how I feel, because I suppose everyone's right. It's stupid to go skirting around each other. Someone needs to show some of this Gryffindor bold, daring, nerve, all that rubbish. "

" When? "

" I don't know," Bill said, " whenever it feels right. "

Allan rolled his eyes, " Just do it, before you drive all of your friends crazy and we ditch you. It's far too much drama for a couple of 4th years. "


	10. Dance Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Jena woke up because of the light shining through the windows, brighter than usual. Odd - usually the curtains blocked it all out. It wasn't sunny light, but just a bright white light.

She realised she was in a strange position. She sat half sitting down, half laying, curled up in a strange sort of ball, using something warm and hard as her pillow, with another something warm around her shoulders like a blanket.

She opened her eyes to see that she sat on the sofa in the common room, along with Bill. She'd fallen asleep down there before sometimes, but it never stopped being strange. She sat up, and in doing so, woke up Bill, who yawned and stretched out his arms in front of him.

It took him a moment to realise where they were, and he sat up, rubbing at his forehead in an attempt to waken himself up. Jena also stretched her arms out as she sat up properly and ran a hand through her hair.

" Morning," Bill said, looking at her.

" Hey," she said with a slight smile.

They looked at each other and then both burst out laughing. They didn't even know what they were laughing at, but the sight of Jena with her hair all over the place and Bill with his eyes barely open was terribly amusing.

" How pathetic is it that I can't stay awake long enough to make it to my bedroom? " Jena said, shaking her head at herself.

" Very," Bill said, giving her a joking shove in the shoulder.

Jena stuck her tounge out and Bill reached over to mess her hair up. Jena laughed and tried to grab his wrists to stop him, and suddenly it was exactly like it had always been - messing about, getting nothing done, teasing each other.

Bill reached out and his arm moved too quick for Jena, messing her hair up until it covered her face. He pulled away and stood up with a satisfied smirk, and she shook her head at him.

" William Weasley, you're terrible," she said, pushing her hair away from her eyes as she also stood up, and mock-glaring at him.

"Jennifer Mason, you wouldn't have me any other way," he replied easily.

Jena shrugged, " I suppose. Now, if it's alright with you, can I go get dressed? "

" I suppose so," Bill said, wrinkling his nose in her direction, " who wants to hang around with you when you've been wearing the same smelly clothes for 24 hours? "

" So have you," she pointed out.

Bill shrugged," But I can pull it of. "

" You just keeping telling yourself that," Jena said with a smirk, before leaving him behind and heading up the stairs.

At breakfast, there was an announcement that the first lesson would be cancelled for fourth years and above, and they would go to a meeting with their head of house.

" What do you think it's about? " Lucy asked in excitement as they walked, though she threw a backwards glance to her Hufflepuff boyfriend, who was walking in the opposite direction.

" Maybe someone did something bad and we're all getting warned off," Daisy suggested.

" But why wouldn't they just tell us all in the same place then? " Jena asked, shaking her head, " and surely they'd tell everyone. This must be something different like ... well, I don't know what like, but something different. "

They walked into McGonagall's classroom, which she had drasticaly rearranged. The room looked bigger and the tables were pushed to the sides, forming two long benches down each side. Their head of house stood in the middle of the room and pointed to the edges of the room as she saw them.

" Boys over here please, girls on the other side," she commanded, " everyone take a seat. "

Jena sat between Lucy and Daisy, while Bill and Allan seperated from them and sat on the other side of the room. Everyone was confused but a little excited to find out what was going on.

" Now," Professor McGonagall said, clapping her hands together, " this year, Hogwarts has decided to hold a ball on Christmas Eve. "

There were groans, and also murmurs of excitment, from different people. Lucy nudged Jena in excitement while Daisy also looked quite pleased, though more nervous, since she had no-one to go with. Jena liked the idea of dancing and having fun with her friends though she wad less enthusiastic about the thought of getting a date. She didn't want to still be with Mark in a month's time.

The professor continued, " It's a new initative of the Headmaster's and he believes it will be an excellent opportunity for everyone to enjoy themselves. Christmas spirit, he calls it. I'm sure you're all aware that Christmas is a month away, so you have month to get your outfits, polish up your dancing skills and find yourself any dates you might require. "

" Bill," Lucy hissed in Jena's ear.

" Shut up," Jena said, rolling her eyes, though a smile crossed her face at the thought of dancing with Bill, maybe being on his arm all night. God, what a good night that would be.

" As this is a ball, you should all be dancing at some point," McGonagall said, " and I think now would be the perfect opportunity to practise these dancing skills. Your dances will be slow controlled waltzes. Girls should be elegant swans, ready to glide, while boys should be prowling lions, ready to take control. Everyone up! "

Some looked hesitant, while others got up right away. Jena was somewhere in the middle.

" Pair up! " Professor McGonagall called out, waving her hand, " get a partner, and start moving to the music. This ball will not be filled with lumbering idiots, so you will get your practise in now. You will dance like the respectable young witches and wizards that you are. Everyone pair up! "

People began looking for friends or boyfriends, and as Jena stood in the middle of the classroom, the first person her eyes landed on was Bill. He was already looking at her and she smiled.

He moved forwards, and neither of them thought much of it - they had to pick someone, so why not each other, for a bit of practise? After this morning, something seemed to spark them off into being just like they always were, and it seemed like everything was back to normal between them.

Bill stopped in front of her and she smiled up at him - tall, redhead, handsome. Messy hair, cheeky grin, rebel. She quite liked it. Jena smiled down at him - she was short, had recently developed all the right curves in all the right places, if he did say so himself, and was pretty. Prettie than she gave herself credit for. She had a smile he couldn't resist smiling back to, a pout he could never say no to, and a glare he was slightly scared of.

" May I have this dance? " Bill drawled, with a mock bow.

" Oh, you may," Jena laughed, holding out one hand to him.

Bill smiled and took hold of her hand, closing his own around it. He lifted their hands on the air and put his other hand on her waist, where it fitted against the curve of her body nicely. Jena put her free hand on his shoulder, wishing she was a little taller, and making a mental note to wear high heeled shoes for this ball thing, no matter who she was going with.

Bill started to move his feet easily, and Jena was nervous and tried to move around him, fitting in with wherever he went. It was difficult, and she found herself looking down at her feet, and frowning, This made her posture off, and she was leaning over to look at her feet, making her stumble a little.

" No, Miss Mason, no," Professor McGonagall said, swooping over to look at what was going on.

Jena blushed violently as she looked at Bill, feeling embarrassed that she couldn't dance properly, and she was making Bill look like an idiot, when actually, he was rather good.

" Just let Mr Weasley lead and you'll do fine," Professor McGonagall told Jena, " don't look down, just look up, be confident, back straight, head up, and trust your partner. "

As the professor walked away, Bill winked a Jena, " Trust your partner," he said.

Jena blushed a little, and then cursed at herself. She nodded silently at Bill, and he smiled at her.

He started to move slowly, pulling Jena around with him, steering her perfectly and moving them around with ease. Jena let him take charge and went along with whatever he did. He moved with a suprising grace and elegance and was good at what he was doing, because he was so confident.

Jena looked around the room to see how other couples were doing - some moved awkwardly and held each other at a distance quite far away, while some of the older students who were clearly boyfriend and girlfriend, moved quickly and passionately, as close together as possible. Bill and Jena were somewhere inbetween - they were comfortable with each other, and at the perfect distance so they were close enough to look like a couple of dancers, but not too close that it was awkward.

" Head up, trust your partner, Miss Mason," Bill said with a smirk, trying to do an impression of Professor McGonagall.

Jena's lips twitched upwards into a smile and she turned her head back towards Bill's face, locking eyes with him. Bill grinned and began to move them around quicker, his eyes never leaving hers.

They were now comfortable with each other and Bill tugged Jena a little closer. The warmth of her body against his felt perfect and he decided he didn't want this moment to end - if there was ever a chance to tell Jena how he felt about her, it was today. They'd been getting on very well today, and he decided he was going to do it. They hadn't gotten on like this in days - it really felt like they were back to normal.

Jena meanwhile, was hoping that Bill liked her as she wanted him to. She also decided that if he hadn't told her soon, how he felt, she was going to tell him instead.

When the music ended, Professor McGonagall insisted that they all swapped partners. Bill leaned down and pressed his lips against Jena's forehead lightly.

" See you soon sweetheart," he said with a cheeky grin before moving onto the nearest girl, though his eyes remained on Jena. She winked at him, before turning around and looking for another partner.

As they danced around the room with various partners, Jena found that none were as good a dancer as Bill. Or maybe somewhere, but it still didn't feel the same. Bill found that although many people could dance better than Jena, there was no-one who looked better in his arms and no-one else he wanted there.

When it came to swap again a few dances later, Jena turned around to be faced with Bill.

" She didn't say we had to dance with different people every single time," Bill shrugged.

" No," Jena agreed, one hand already reaching up to sit on his shoulder, " she didn't. "

They moved around again with the same ease, and Jena could think of nothing other than how she wanted to kiss Bill Weasley. She had enough self control not to throw herself at him, but she couldn't help wishing that he didn't have the same amount - that he'd just do it.

After that dance, Professor McGonagall stopped the music and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. " Well, I'm glad to see that some of you have mastered the dancing and other ... still need practise. One month until Christmas Eve. You are dismissed - please go to your second lesson. "

Jena was still stood quite close to Bill, and he laid a hand on her back, guiding her towards the door.

" Well," he said, " I hope I've taught you some valuable dancing skills? "

Jena smiled, and the pair of them started down the corridor, towards the dungeons, for their Potions. Jena quite liked the actual lesson of Potions, but it was made pretty terrible by the greasy big-nosed bat who taught it, in her opinion.

She took a seat between Bill and Daisy in the dungeons, and soon into the lesson, they were busy brewing a tickling solution.

" Who do you think you'll go to the ball with? " Daisy sighed dreamily, looking at Jena as she imagined all the dancing, all the romance of the ball.

" I don't know," Jena shrugged, " I - "

" Why is your potion blue, Miss Mason, when it is supposed to be orange? " came a silky voice from behind her.

Jena turned to see Professor Snape standing behind her. The man could only be ten or so years older than she and her friends, she supposed, but he seemed much older.

" I ... I don't know, sir," Jena said, shaking her head.

" I do," Professor Snape said, " it's because you are too busy talking to get on with your work, yo foolish girl. This potion is now useless, and ten points from Gryffindor for talking and not working. "

Jena sighed as he walked away.

" Don't worry about him," Bill said, reaching out to touch Jena's shoulder lightly, " I think he's got some sort of gene which means he has to be awful to everyone. "

" Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley," Snape called over his shoulder to Bill.

Jena rolled her eyes at Snape's back.

By the end of the day, things were so much back to normal between Jena and Bill that they both began to wonder if they'd imagined all the awkwardness between them.

After dinner that evening, Jena was the first of her friends to rise.

" I said I'd meet Mark," she said.

And all at once, Bill's expression clouded and he felt the intense jealousy rage within him, while Jena sighed a little and wondered how she could get rid of Mark - she didn't want to be with him for much longer.

" Are you going to be out long? " Daisy asked, " because you said we'd do that Herbology essay together, remember, and it's in for tomorrow. "

" And you've still got your Ancient Runes to do," Bill reminded her, when what he really wanted to do was grab her and tell her not to go off with vain, self-centered Chang.

" I know, I know," Jena nodded, " I don't really have any time to be out, so I'll just tell him I need to get back to the common room tonight. I don't think he'll mind if I cancel on him. It's not like we had anything special planned. "

Jena left her friends and met Mark in the entrance hall. She told him she had too much homework to do, and he had no objection since he had enough of his own.

" At least let me walk you to Gryffindor Tower, Jen," he said.

Jena agreed and the pair of them walked back towards the common room, speaking, as usual, very little. Jena was now sure that Mark had very little interest in her, and knew it wouldn't be much longer before they parted ways - Mark wasn't neccessarily bad, but he was vain and more interested in how many girls he could get, than anything else. Jena knew this, but didn't want to admit it.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Mark pulled Jena aside and pulled her close to him.

He kissed her in the same slightly forceful, deep way that he always did, and when they broke apart, Jena sat her friends approaching, coming up the stairs.

" See you around, Jen," Mark said, looking her up and down with an appreciative grin before walking off.

Jen nodded at him, and when he'd gone, Daisy and Bill were at her side. Bill looked at her with an expression that was severe annoyance and then walked off through the portrait hole. Daisy simply shrugged and walked through with Jena.

Jena threw her bag down on the sofa and sat down beside it, while Bill had flopped down into one of the armchairs, and Daisy laid on the floor in front of the fire, pulling her herbology book from her bag.

Bill wasn't smiling anymore, like he usually was, and Jena noticed the change at once. He'd been so cheery all day, and suddenly he was different, and she found herself growing fed up of it.

" Did Mark ask you to the ball? " Daisy asked.

Jena stopped when she realised he hadn't, " No," she said, " I suppose it didn't really occur to him. He might do soon though, I guess. "

Bill tutted.

" What's your problem? " Jena asked, looking across at him angrily.

" Excuse me? " Bill asked, looking up at her.

" You heard," Jena said, the annoyance building up inside her, " one minute you're my Bill - my best friend, and the next you're someone I don't even know. You're being moody and you're just ... look, if you've got a problem then tell me what it is! "

" You know what it is," Bill said, standing up and heading for the boys dorms, " It's Mark Chang. "

" Don't you walk away from me," Jena snapped, getting up and following him, " I want to know exactly what's wrong with you. "

Bill turned to face her, his face like thunder. " I've just told you - it's _him. _I don't like him, he's no good for you, and you're wasting your time with him. "

" Excuse me? " Jena asked, raising her eyebrows.

The whole common room was watching them by this point, and Bill took a step closer to Jena. The pair of them were both glaring at each other, and both looked extremely angry at the other.

" Mark Chang doesn't care about you," Bill said, " he's only with you so he can kiss you - that's all he's bothered about, you know. He doesn't even talk much to you, does he? He doesn't know anything about you, doesn't want to know, and doesn't bother to find out anything about you. He's only in it because you're a pretty girl and one of the very few he hasn't already been out with. And he hasn't asked you to the ball, even though you're supposed to be his girlfriend, which means he doesn't plan on being with you for very long. He'll have moved onto someone else in two minutes. "

" How dare you? " Jena demanded, " what's it got to do with you? "

" I'm trying to look out for you, Jennifer," Bill hissed, " I care about you, I know what's best for you, and I won't stand here and watch someone like that take advantage of you. And you don't help matters, you know. "

" What? "

" You just let him treat you like that! " Bill said, " surely you know he doesn't care about you - you should be with someone who knows how to treat you - someone who really likes you! "

" Yeah, like who? " Jena demanded, glaring up at him.

" Well _I _don't know," he said, " but all he's interested in is the kissing. "

Bill suddenly seized her forearms and pushed her up against the nearby wall, pinning her to the wall and moving close to her, glaring down at her. " And if that's all _you're_ interested in," he continued, " you don't have to go running to him. "

Jena was completely taken suprise by his sudden forceful nature, but couldn't deny that she liked it. She rarely ever saw him angry, but it was quite attractive.

He pressed his body up against hers and captured her lips with his. He kissed her for a long, slow moment, his lips caressing hers and his hands keeping her firmly in place - which was probably a good thing because she was sure her knees would give way otherwise.

Jena was sure that nothing could feel better than this, and she kissed back. When Bill broke the kiss, he let go of her arms quickly and folded his own over his chest.

" There you go," he said, " now you tell me that _Mark Chang _can kiss like that. "

" No," Jena whispered, desperately wanting more.

" Don't waste your time with _him," _Bill said, before turning away and heading up to the boys dorms and leaving Jena, stunned, to stare after him, knowing that the next chance she got, she would end things with Mark.


	11. Finally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eleven

When Jena was ready for school the next day, fully dressed, with her bag thrown over one shoulder, she turned to the door for the stairs.

" Jena," Daisy said, still getting ready, " what are you going to do? About Bill and everything - I mean, after what he did last night. God that was so great, when he just grabbed you and pinned you to the wall and kissed you. "

Jena sighed, " I know, it was, wasn't it? I'm going to tell Mark I don't want to see him anymore - though I don't think he'll be bothered, then I'm going to apologise to Bill, tell him I've been an idiot, and hope he'll let me tell him everything. We've messed about for long enough - it's time we told each how it really is. "

" Yeah, about time indeed," Daisy nodded, " you've spent far too long throwing staring at each other with big hopeful eyes. "

Jena shook her head in amusement, and then walked away.

She supposed she'd find him in the Great Hall, having breakast - she'd never figure out how boys could each so much like that, but all the boys she knew were the same.

She went down for breakfast alone, whereas she'd normally go with Bill and Daisy and maybe sit down there with some of their other friends.

She found that her mind was replaying and replaying the image of her kiss the night before, and of the kiss over a month ago. She kept smiling at the thought of it - not only did Bill know how to make her smile and laugh, how to cheer her up, and what to talk about: he knew how to kiss in the way that sent her head spinning and her heart pumping ten times faster.

She walked into the Great Hall and her eyes flickered over to the Ravenclaw table. She could see a group of students in her year sitting together, and she walked over to them to see if Mark was there.

As she got closer, she saw that Mark was indeed there, one arm around a pretty brunette in the year above. He didn't see her approaching and kissed the other girl in a way that showed they were definitley more than friends.

Jena cleared her throat, and Mark turned to look at her, without a care in the world.

" Hey Jen," he said.

Jena smiled in a false sort of way, " Hi," she said, " I was just coming to tell you that I don't think you and I are working out, but I see you've already come to that conclusion yourself. "

Mark stood up, " No, please, listen, we could still be together," he said, " we just never said we were exclusive. "

" No, I know," Jena nodded, " but it really doesn't matter. I've just ... sort realised something important about the people I want to spend my time with, and somehow, you're not one of them. "

She felt rather pleased with herself as she headed back to the common room, after picking up a few slices of toast from her own house's table. She felt like running back and she had a huge feeling that everything was going to be alright now.

Jena smiled to herself happily, and when she got back to the common room, she practically ran through the portrait hole. She saw Bill standing at the sofas with Allan and the three other boys from their dorm, as if they were all ready to go to breakfast.

Daisy and Lucy were also there, and all eyes turned to Jena as she bounded in.

Jena smiled a little, and she walked over to her friends, more calmly. She was blushing as she looked down, and then she looked up and into Bill's eyes.

" Can - can we talk? " she asked.

Bill nodded, " I think we ought to, too. "

Their friends stood there watching them, waiting for something to happen, but Jena rolled her eyes and gave a pointed look to Lucy, who had the greatest amount of leadership skills of them all ( except Jena and Bill who were used to looking after younger siblings.)

Lucy gave a little gasp and clapped her hands together, " C'mon everyone - breakfast is waiting for us! "

When they'd all cleared out, Bill gave Jena his most charming grin and sat down on the sofa, patting the space beside him. Jena smiled a little, feeling nervous but excited, and sat down beside him.

" Mark and I are ... over," Jena said simply.

Bill smirked a little, " I thought you might be after ... last night," he said carefully.

" After ... _you ... _you mean," Jena corrected lightly, " and all your arguing. Which you were right about, by the way. I walked in on him kissing someone as I was going to break up with him. He was never really interested in me. And you should know that I didn't feel anything serious for him. Not like ... " she broke off, a little embarrassed, but then looked him in the eye confidently " not like I do when I'm around you. "

" That's good to hear," Bill said, " the last part, that is, not about Chang treating you badly - though I suppose I'm rather happy he wasn't someone you could really end up with. So it's all good to hear, as long as he didn't really hurt you. "

" No," Jena said, shaking her head, " he never mattered so much to me, so it doesn't bother me as much as it might do otherwise. "

" Good. "

Jena looked at Bill, just taking in the way he looked and wondering how she'd managed to go three years without realising how handsome he was - she wondered how he'd look once he was a few years older and had really matured into his prime.

Bill leaned back against the sofa, took a deep breath and then sat up again, turning to look at Jena properly, " Oh, Jena," he sighed, " you see, I've got a problem now. "

The tone of his voice made her know he was happy, and he was joking around, and he was trying to stop himself from smiling, though that was failing.

" You have? " Jena asked coyly, playing along.

" Oh yes," he nodded, " because there's this girl I really like, and I need some advice on what to do next. "

" Well, I hope I can help," Jena said, looking into his eyes and knowing he was talking about her, even if he wasn't mentioning her name.

" Yeah," Bill said, pausing before reaching out to tuck some of Jena's hair behind her ear, " I've known her for a while, and she's the sort of girl I love being around, love spending time with. I need to tell her how I feel, but I'm worried that I can't find the right words to tell her how special she is to me. To make her understand exactly why I've been acting like a crazy jealous idiot. What do I do? "

Jena smiled, as Bill's hand lingered near her face, and he cupped one of her cheeks with his warm hand, " Bill, I think if she likes you enough, it won't matter what words you use, and she'll forget all about how you've been acting in the past few weeks, because she knows she's been an idiot about it all too. I think you and her should just be honest with each other. "

" Fine," Bill said, bringing his other hand to her other cheek, " Jena, I really like you. "

" I like you," Jena said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bill leaned in and closed the small gap between them by planting a brief kiss to Jena's lips, and then pulling back. As they sat facing each other and smiling, Bill took one of Jena's hands in his.

" Let's start over," he said, " no more messing about, being jealous, not telling each other how we really feel. This is it. "

" You bet," Jena said with a smile, hardly daring to believe any of it.

" Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend? " Bill asked, with an adorable hopeful expression Jena couldn't resist - not that she had any intentions of resisting anyway.

" I will," Jena said, inclining her head towards him.

" And you'll be my date for the Christmas dance? " he asked with a goofy sort of grin as he took her other hand in his too.

" I woiuldn't dream of going with anyone else," Jena grinned, " not when you can dance so well. "

Bill grinned and raised Jena's hands up to his face, kissing the backs of her hands lightly, which then made her giggle.

They spent a few moments in contented silence, just thinking about each other and how happy they were.

" This is a good thing, you know," Jena said, looking at Bill.

" Well, I'd hope so," Bill grinned.

Jena smirked, " I mean, tall, dark and handsome's not really my type. "

" Then what is? " Bill asked, cooly, raising an eyebrow.

Jena shrugged, " How about ... tall, handsome ... redhead? "

Bill laughed, " Glad to hear it," he said, standing up and taking her hand, " C'mon - I suppose we should get going to class, if we've missed breakfast. "

Jena nodded, and the pair of them left the common room, feeling much happier than they had in weeks.

" You _do _realise I'll have to send an owl to my mum about this, dont you? " Bill asked with half a smile, " before Charlie does, 'cause she's been telling me to find a nice girl for a while. It was the summer just gone when she decided you'd be perfect for me. It sort of hurts that my mum knew before I did. "

Jena laughed, " Just wait until my mum hears that I've got a boyfriend all together - Mark wasn't a boyfriend, so I didn't bother writing to her about him. "

Bill laughed and pushed open the portrait, to allow Jena to exit before him.

When they stepped onto the corridor, their friends were stood right there, as if they'd been waiting for them - which, of course, they had.

" Well? " Daisy asked, " have my two best friends finally pulled themselves together? "

" Finally," Bill grinned, lacing his fingers through Jena's.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Reading back over the story, I realised that in the first chapter I once said Jena's surname was Malone, but every time after that, it's been Mason. Her surname is Mason.**

Chapter Twelve

A month later, the girls were in their dorm getting ready for the dance. It was Christmas eve, and most of the 4th years and above had chosen to stay over Christmas due to the dance, which most were looking forward to.

Jena stood in front of the mirror, applying a vivid red shape of lipstick, as Daisy zipped Lucy's dress robes up at the back, and the other two girls in the dorm - who they weren't really friends with - slipped on their shoes.

" This is going to be so much fun," grinned Daisy.

Jena smiled, " You bet it is. God, the fancy clothes, the music, the dancing. " She laughed as she thought of it happily - it was going to be fun to spend the night dancing with her friends and messing about. And most especially, dancing with Bill.

They'd been seeing each other for a month, and were quite comfortable - they'd agreed to take things slow, because they wanted to do it properly, so at the moment, they were in a comfortable place which was built on their original friendship.

Jena had mentioned the relationship in her last letter to her mother, and her mother was very happy about it, claiming that Bil was a "fine boy," inbetween detailing her 3 year old sisters' antics.

Jena gave herself a last look in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of scarlett dress robes, with gold edging around the cuffs and hem, and had a red hair decoration stuck in the hair she'd made curlier with a potion.

" Are we ready? " Daisy asked with a smile, smoothing down the front of her pale blue robes.

The three of them headed for the entrance hall, where they were supposed to be meeting the boys. Lucy was, of course, going with her boyfriend Zack, while Daisy was going with Allan, strictly as friends. Daisy wasn't really interested in Allan, and Allan didn't seem to be interested in girls at all, but they'd decided to go as friends, though they'd be in a group of friends all night anyway.

Daisy and Lucy headed down the steps at the top of the entrance hall first, while Jena hung back at the top to rearrange the straps on her shoes.

When she was ready, she straightened up, smoothing down the robes over her legs, and then starting down the steps. She willed herself to walk slowly and gracefully, even though when she saw Bill stood there waiting for her, she felt like running at him.

He wasn't looking in her direction.

He was talking with Zack and Allan, until Zack tapped Bill's shoulder and pointed in Jena's direction. Bill turned to face her and he looked completely stunned. He stared at her wordlessly, and opened his mouth a little, but there was nothing he could think to say, and his mouth remained slightly open.

Jena smiled at him. He was wearing sleek black dress robes that only made him look taller, and he'd attempted to tame his hair. But the thing she noticed most was the strange look on his face - it was kind of endearing.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Bill, he regained some composure and smiled at her broadly.

" Wow," he said, looking her up and down, " you look stunning. Really amazing. "

Jena smiled, " Thanks. You look good too. "

" Not a patch on you," Bill insisted, leaning in and pressing his lips to her cheek in a brief, but sweet, little kiss.

Jena giggled, and Bill smiled too. He offered out his arm to her, and she took it at once. The friends all headed into the Great Hall, which had been decorated with several large christmas trees, fairy lights and ice sculptures.

Professor Dumbledore began the first dance, by taking Professor McGonagall's hand and leading her onto the floor, where they began a waltz. Other couples moved out and took to a waltz too.

Bill looked at Jena with a smile, " Do you want to dance? " he asked her.

Jena felt a little nervous, and Bill seemed to sense it, as he took hold of one of her hands. " We don't have to, if you don't want to," he said, " but you don't need to be nervous. I'm not going to let you fall over, or anything. "

Jena nodded, " Yeah, no, I know," she said, shaking away her worries, " c'mon then. "

Bill grinned and led Jena out to the dancefloor. He held her waist while she put one hand on his shoulder, and with a reassuring smile, Bill began to move them both around. Jena kept her eyes on his face just as they had in the practise Professor McGongall gave them.

She soon sound that she was comfortable in Bill's arms, and as long as she kept looking at him, everything was fine. He gave off such natural confidence that she always felt at ease with him, and he certainly knew what he was doing.

" You really do look amazing," Bill said as he spun her around with ease.

Jena smiled a little, " Yeah, you said," she said, her eyes locking on his once again.

He shrugged, " I know I already said it, but you really do. I mean, I think you always do, but tonight is really something else. "

Jena laughed, " You should see yourself. You scrub up well. "

" I try," Bill grinned, his eyes sparkling.

They continued to move, and Jena squealed in suprise when Bill picked her up at the waist and spun her around in the air before putting her back down again. Bill laughed at her reaction as he took her hand again, " You're such a wimp, Jena. "

" Am not," she muttered.

" Yes, you are," Bill said. "

" I just don't like being in the air," Jena said, " I hate flying, and I don't like being in the air. "

" You were two feet off the ground," Bill said, rolling his eyes, " and I'm going to cure you of this fear of flying, too, you know, someday soon. Because you can't be a quidditch fan like you, if you're afraid of flying. "

" Sure you can," Jena said, " I just won't ever fly myself. I like watching the game though. "

Bill shook his head a little, spinning her around quickly, " Tomorrow, you're coming out flying with me. "

Jena sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give in when something was on his mind, and simply nodded. The song ended, and Bill lifted Jena's hand up to his lips, to plant a soft kiss there.

Jena smiled, " C'mon," she said, " let's go get a drink. "

Bill agreed, and they got a glass of butterbeer each. They took their drinks to an empty table, where Bill pulled out Jena's chair for her before taking his own seat opposite her.

They leaned across the table, engaged in conversation about nothing important - Bill told her about the things his mother had written about and how his brothers - the 6 year old twins - were causing chaos. Jena told him it sounded similar to her own sisters.

A while later, they were up dancing again. They danced several dances - some of them the waltzes, and others, slower songs.

When the song changed from a fast spinning waltz to a slower song, Bill grinned and slid his arms around Jena's waist, completely encircling her. She felt a little nervous, but the butterflies building up in her stomach were feeling good. His entire body was pressed flush against hers, and she linked her hands behind his head, smiling shyly at him.

They swayed in time to the music, both too lost in the moment to talk to each other. Jena had never really noticed that a nice shade of hazel his eyes were.

When the song was over, Bill whispered in her ear, " Fancy going for a walk? "

Jena was caught off guard by the soft whispering against her ear, and the shiver it sent down her spine, and could only find it in herself to nod. Bill grinned, liking the effects he had on her, and took her hand.

They strolled off together, and Bill pushed open the door that would lead them outside, allowing Jena to go through first. She stepped through the door, and Bill followed, with a hand on her back lightly as they walked.

It was dark by now, and the fairy lights on the bushes gave a soft glow to the night. The snow covered most services, from where it had landed thickly three days ago, and continued to fall throughout the week.

They passed other peope - mostly couples - who were sitting on the benches, and soon came to an empty bench.

Bill pulled his wand out of his robes and cast a quick spell to clear their bench of the snow, " Can't have you messing up those lovely robes, can we? " he asked with a grin.

Jena smiled gratefully and took a seat when he was done. Bill took a seat next to her, sitting closer than he'd been sitting inside. Out here, they were quite alone, since any other people outside were paying far too much attention to their partners to notice anything else.

Jena looked up at the castle with a contented sigh, " It's so beautiful, isn't it? Especially now, with all the snow, and the little christmas lights. Sometimes, I never want to leave this place. "

" I know," Bill said with a nod, stretching his arms up above his head.

Jena shuddered a little against the cold, but tried to disguise it, deciding it was not at all important in the greater scheme of things. Bill noticed anyway.

" Sorry," he said, " I didn't think about the downside of escaping everyone else. You're cold out here. " He brought his arm down around her shoulders, and wrapped it around her securely, " better? "

" Much," Jena said with a smile.

She rested her head against Bill's shoulder, and the pair of them sat there for a few moments, looking up at the stars. Bill kept pointing out constellations to Jena, who smiled and nodded, before he admitted that he was making them all up, and he actually didn't know any constellations.

Bill looked down at Jena, thinking himself rather lucky. He used his free hand to put his thumb and forefinger under her chin and tilt it up towards him, giving himself better access to the lips he then kissed lightly.

When he pulled away, Jena reached up and kissed him again, this kiss lasting slightly longering, and lingering for a while. When they came up for air, neither moved their faces away from the toehr, and Bill leaned back towards Jena.

Before their lips could meet, a cold voice interrupted them.

" Ah young love, how ... sickening. "

Bill's face turned the same colour as his hair, and Jena blushed too, as they both sat up properly on the bench, hands by their sides, trying not to look at the potions master.

Bill cleared his throat, " Um ... we were just ... "

" Yes, Mr Weasley," Professor Snape said cooly, a glint in his eyes, " I know exactly what you were doing, and I would discourage you from doing it. Inside, the both of you, before I find a rather nasty detention for you. "

Jena stood up and started towards the doors back to the Great Hall. As she brushed past Professor Snape, who didn't move out of her way, she muttered a, " Sorry, sir. "

She carried on walking, and Bill caught up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

" And that'll be ten points from Gryffidor," Snape called after them.

Jena rolled her eyes as the pair of them stopped near the doors, and she looked over to where Snape was now telling someone else off, " Stupid Snape. Just because _he's _never had a girlfriend to go around kissing. He's probably jealous. Probably getting a good look. "

Bill laughed at her, putting his other hand on her waist and tugging her towards him, so her hips were pressed against his. " Calm," he said slowly, " who cares about Snape? "

Jena smirked a little, " Well, not me. " She giggled, " this is kind of cool though. I mean, I just got caught snogging my boyfriend! "

Bill gave her a wolfish grin, " And your boyfriend wants to snog you senseless right now. "

" What's stopping him? " Jena asked, raising her eyebrows.

Bill grinned and pushed her backwards, against the stone wall.

" Hey," Jena protested lightly, " don't mess up my hair. "

" You look fine," Bill assured her before kissing her in the way he knew made her grip onto him, for fear that she'd melt into a puddle on the floor.

They broke apart to hear cheers from inside, and Bill checked his watch.

" Well, would you look at that? " he asked with a grin, " it's just gone midnight," he moved in and kissed her cheek, " Merry Christmas Jennifer. "

" Merry Christmas ... William," Jena said with a smile. It always made her laugh when he called her by her full name, and he usually only did it when he was teasing her, or when they were having a serious moment.

" What have I just told you? " demanded a voice.

They both saw that Profesor Snape had just joined them, creeping up on them whilst they were too absorbed in each other to notice. Jena rolled her eyes when she saw him.

" Pull as many faces as you want, Miss Mason," Snape said, " but I suggest you get inside before I give you both detention. Last warning. "

Jena wasted no time in getting as far away from Snape as possible, grabbing Bill's hand and pulling him along behind her. Bill could do nothing but laugh, and they pushed through the crowds of celebrating people to find their friends.

" There you are! " Daisy called out, opening her arms when she saw the pair of them, and hugging them both. Lucy and Allan joined in the group hug, and Lucy pulled Zack - who was quite shy about mixing with his girlfriend's friends - in.

" Merry Christmas guys," grinned Allan.

" Merry Christmas! " the rest of them chorused.

" And a happy new year," Bill muttered in Jena's ear as he pressed his lips to her cheek.


	13. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Thirteen

The ball carried on until the very early hours of the morning, with the amount of students thinning out from midnight, until there were very few left by 3am when Bill and Jena decided to call it a night.

" Thank you," Jena said as they walked back to Gryffindor tower, her arm slipped through Bill's.

" For what? " he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head, " For everything," she said, as though it were obvious, " for showing me a wonderful time, for being an amazing boyfriend. "

Bill laughed, " You are _more_ than welcome. "

They stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, gave the password, and headed into the common room. There were very few people in the common room, and Jena noted with a smile, that her favourite sofa by the fire was free.

She wandered over to it, sweeping her robes under her as she sat down. She made a little moan of satisfaction as she sat down, glad to be off her feet. She was kicking off her heels when Bill stood in front of her, watching her with an amused smile.

"Aren't you going to bed? " he asked.

Jena shrugged, " Somehow I don't quite want the night to end. Even if it's already the next day, I supose. "

Bill sat down beside her, with a smile, " I know exactly how you feel. It's been the best Christmas Eve in a fair few years, and I think we're going to have the best Christmas day too. "

Jena smiled and pulled her legs up onto the sofa, curling into a little ball, cosily. Bill gave her a little smile, " Come here," he said quietly.

Jena raised her eyebrows - she was already sat beside him - but when he jerked his head, motioning for her to come closer. So she shuffled closer to him, expecting that he'd put his arm around her shoulders.

He did put his arm around her shoulders, his hand resting lightly on her upper arm. She smiled and rested her head against him, and they stayed like that for almost an hour, just talking, before sleep consumed them.

When Jena woke up, several hours later, it was Christmas morning, and the light poured into the room. The room was full of students excitedly celebrating with their friends, and opening their presents.

Jena wondered how it was that they'd all just ignored the two fourth years fast asleep in their formal wear. Looking around, she saw that a few other students had fallen asleep in the chairs last night in much the same manner.

She sat up, and in doing so, woke Bill up. He stirred, yawned, opened his eyes a little, and then sat up when he realised they were in the common room.

Jena laughed at the sight of Bill looking around bleary eyed.

" Morning," she said, " and Merry Christmas again. "

" Merry Christmas sweetheart," Bill said with a smile.

They parted ways to go get changed and open their presents with their friends. Jena changed into the clothes most students wore when not in classes - muggle clothes. She wore a pair of jeans, with comfy little pumps, and a plain t-shirt.

She opened her presents with Daisy and Lucy.

From her mother, she recieved an assortment of gift, including a beautiful silver bracelet. Allan - who nagged them all to do to homework all the time - had bought each of the girls a homework diary. Lucy bought her perfume, while Daisy bought a box of Honeydukes chocolates, Mrs Weasley sent a box of fudge and a new sweater, and Bill gave her a Gryffindor scarf. The scarf had her name embroided in curvy writing across the top.

They all went down to breakfast together, where they met the boys. Jena was wearing her jumper, and saw that Daisy had - as usual - recieved one, as had Bill and Charlie.

" Did you like your present? " Bill asked as Jena sat down beside him.

" Yeah," Jena nodded.

Bill grinned, " Good. I just thought .. you know, since you lost yours, here's a new one. Hopefully you won't lose it, and if you do, it's got your name on it. "

" Thanks," Jena smiled, " I love it almost as much as I love this sweater your mum sent me. I can't help but think it looks a little better than last year's. "

Bill smirked, " I bet she's used the more expensive wool, now you're not just her son's friend. "

Jena grinned, " Well, if this is the benefit of being Mrs Weasley's son's _girl_friend, then bring it on. "

They spent the morning having a snowball fight with the most of Gryffindor house who'd stayed for the holidays, as well as several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Slytherin, strangely, chose to keep away from the other houses - Jena would have thought they'd have liked the opportunity to throw things at half bloods and muggle borns. And at anyone, really.

Christmas dinner was an enjoyable affair, with every gathering around the tables to enjoy the finest food the house elves could muster up.

It was mid afternoon when Bill disappeared off into the dorm, and reappeared carrying his broom and wearing a mischevious sort of smile.

" Oh no," Jena sighed, " you'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. "

" Up," he commanded simply.

" I am _not _flying," Jena insisted.

" Come on," Bill said with an amused smile, " you'll love it, and if Charlie can do it, so can you. And before you tell me you're afraid of flying - you're not. You're afraid of falling, and I won't let that happen. "

He took her hand and drew her up to her feet before she could argue.

Jena wasn't keen on the idea, but Bill seemed so set on it that she didn't want to argue with him, and she was a little intriuged to see if she'd like it nor not. She hadn't flown since the few lessons they had in first year, though she was a huge supporter of the house team.

They went down to the quidditch pitch, since this was the only place they'd be able to fly without getting into trouble the the teachers - they didn't like students flying around over the lake, and too close to the castle.

On the pitch, Jena frowned, " Oh, but ... I don't have a broom. "

" You've only just noticed? " Bill said, shaking his head, " you don't need one. I said I'd take you flying to cure you of this irrational fear, so that's what I'm going to do. This time, I'll do the flying. You just come along for the ride. "

" This time? " Jena scoffed, " yeah, right. Like there'll be a _next_ time. "

" Just trust me and you'll be fine," Bill promised her, " you're gonna love it once you're used to it. "

Jena wasn't so sure, but she just shrugged.

Bill looked at her, " Look," he said, " this is how it goes. I'll be on the broom at the front, I'l go slowly, so you don't have to worry, and you can get behind me. Hold on tight. "

Jena nodded, half beginning to believe she could do this, and got on the broom behind Bill.

She slid her arms around his waist and linked her fingers together, hands resting on his stomach. She clung on tightly, and vaguely wondered if Bill hadn't done this on purpose, knowing she'd need to cling on tightly.

Bill kicked off from the ground, and Jena's breath hitched a little as she buried her face against Bill's back.

" Don't be scared," Bill said, looking over her shoulder at her, " and if it gets too much for you, tell me. "

Jena nodded silently.

Bill was no-where near the flier that Charlie was - but then again, no-one at Hogwarts could fly llike Charlie - but he was good. He flew with a natural ease, and flew up high before swooping down again.

As they rounded a corner sharply, Jena felt a rush of air blow past her and through her hair, and it felt somehow ... exhiliarating. It felt quite brilliant to be honest with herself, and she smiled.

" Not too fast is it? " Bill asked her.

" No," she replied, laughing a little, " this is ... wow," she added with a proper laugh as he suddenly swept down towards the pitch.

" Not enjoying this, are you? " Bill teased her.

" Sort of," Jena grinned, " this is really cool. "

" Faster? " Bill asked.

Jena laughed as he leaned forwards and sped up the broom, swooping around the pitch at a higher speed for a few laps, while Jena cheered and whooped loudly.

He slowed down and started a steady lap around the pitch.

Jena slowly loosened her grip on Bill, until she was only holding on lightly. A second or so later, she sat up, holding onto the broom tightly with her legs, and finding the confidence to put her arms out. She stretched her fingertips out and the air brushed past her.

" This is amazing," she said, " how could I ever have been afraid of this? "

It was some time later when Bill brought the broomstick back to the ground, and he and Jena jumped off.

" That was amazing," Jena laughed as they headed back to the castle under the darkening night sky.

" Maybe you'll be joining the quidditch team next year? " Bill asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Jena scoffed, " Not likely. I quite liked that, but I think I'll be staying firmly on the ground, in the stands. I'll leave the quidditch to Charlie. In fact, I might go so far as to say, that I will only be flying in the company of my charming boyfriend. "

" Probably a very good idea," Bill said, tossing his broom from one hand to the other, " I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after you properly. "

" Who says I need looking after? " Jena said, punctuating her question by tripping over her own feet and causing Bill to grab her arm to steady her.

" Don't worry," Bill said dryly, " I'm here to protect you, after all. And a good job too, isn't it? "

Jena smiled and shook her head at him. They walked back to the school, and headed for the common room. As usual, their friends were sitting around the fire, and as they walked over, Daisy pointed a finger up in the air.

" Mistletoe," she said.

Bill looked up and saw that there was indeed a sprig of mistletoe there. He raised his eyebrows hopefully at Jena, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him what she thought was a short kiss, but someone else seemed to think otherwise, as a balled up piece of parchment hit the back of her head and broke the pair of them apart.

" Hey! " Jena protested, as she sat down on the floor.

Allan shrugged innocently, " Please - Mistletoe means a kiss, not eating his face off. "

" Jealous," Jena said, sticking her tounge out him.

Allan scoffed.

Bill smirked, leaning closer to Jena, " You know," he said, " I don't even need the excuse of mistletoe to kiss you. "

He planted his lips against her cheek in a quick kiss, and she smiled

When the time came for everyone to go to bed, Bill stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorms. He reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

" Thank you," he said, echoing her words from the early hours of that morning, " I suppose it was a pretty perfect Christmas. "

" Here's to a pretty perfect boxing day," Jena said with a smile

Bill shrugged, " And a pretty perfect new year. And the year after that. And all the years after that, come to think of it. "

" And all the years after that," Jena echoed, with a very good feeling about it all, " You betcha. "

**Author's Note: I think I'm going to leave this story here, because I've got to the point where I wanted it to be, and I think writing any more would take away from the story.**

**I'm going to have a sequel, which will start near the end of their 7th year, and follow them trying to decide what to do in the future. Egypt? No Egypt? Will they even stay together? I tink it'll be called Jena Mason: The Post-Hogwarts Years. I'll put an author's note up as a new chapter when that story is up.**


	14. Note

**Author's Note**

**The first chapter of the sequel to this is now up. It's called Jena Mason: Growing Up, and it available from my profile.**

**This story will pass through the 7th year at school and focus on what happens after they leave school and have to decide about their jobs, their futures and what's going to happen to them as a couple.**

**Hopefully, there will be another sequel after that too.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story :)**


End file.
